


Create memories that will last a lifetime

by createdbylia



Category: The Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Rachel "Bullet" Olmstead Lives, Recovery, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/createdbylia/pseuds/createdbylia
Summary: Bullet escaped the killer the night she is supposed to die.Convinced she killed the Pied Piper until Holder tells her there is no dead body,leaving Bullet and her friends devastaded.She dreads,that the thing she fears the most will come back for her and the ones she loves.While they´re trying to heal from the night she nearly died and all that came after.Bullet´s secrets she desperately tried to keep from getting revealed such as the night she was at Goldie's come out as Holder and Linden are investigating and trying to find the killer,while everyone else assumes he died that night.
Relationships: Rachel "Bullet" Olmstead/Kallie Leeds, Stephen Holder/Sarah Linden
Comments: 27
Kudos: 10





	1. the night that created fear

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bullets character,she´s one of the most interesting fictional characters.Bullet´s death in the show is the least she deserved.Her character could have had a longer story line.  
> And because i love to write so i decided to try to write something for Bullet.  
> I wanna give a short trigger warning not in each chapter but in general;graphic description of violence,drug use,drug addiction,mental health issues and unhealthy coping mechansims,past rape/non-con.  
> English isn´t my first language and this is my first fic,so constructive criticism is very welcome.

It´s nearly nightfall now,Bullet is leaning against an old run down,though colorful grafitti covered wall,near the trash,that no one sees her,not far from the bus station.The graffiti wall near the building,where Bullet and Kallie normally where,espacially in the night,seeing the woods and a huge part of Seatlle from the roof.They loved to spray right here.When Bullet desperatly tries not to keep it together.Speaking to Angie,the girl who survived the killer and escaped the Police Department,was easier than Bullet expected.It didn´t took long until Bullet found the girl.She looked with colorful bruised,covered in cuts,dead.Now she escaped in the night though,in a bus to a town,away from this crazy place.She needed to know,who it is killing these girls.Not one girl should end up dead again,because of this guy.Now she knows exactly who is killing those street girls.It´s life or death for each them now,because of Lieutenant Skinner from the Seattle Police Department,that´s why no cop would find him.no one would listen to her,they would fear she is crazy.

Not exactly knowing what to do,makes the fear worse.The drugs she was taking earlier,now kicking in.she doesn´t normally take drugs.But the fear,the desperation and the horror of this situation screamed for it.she knows he will kill her.In the same way each one of those girls she tried to protect.It´s not exactly as Bullet would care as much as two weeks ago.She already lost everything she loved,leaving her now alone and torn into little broken pieces of her former self.Holder,dont exactly knowing why grow on her.he said what exactly he thought about her.Lyric to a guy,who wouldn´t treat her like this if he loves her.Kallie is probably dead.Though it freaks her out how fourteen days would lead to this situation.She swears she saw him earlier,when speakin to Angie.He then disappeared into the night.No fear,that is what she would normally think now.He shouldn´t find her.She knows she should speak to someone.

„I should try to speak to Holder.He won´t care about me,ending up dead,though he will care about all the other girl that this guy could kill,i should try it.“Bullet then thought.

When she now tries to speak to Holder over the phone,she`s certain he will not answer,but at least she should try,so that he will listen for what she has to say when calmed down,from the fight.  
"Holder,you dont wanna speak to me,i understand.I know what i did was wrong,I´m so freakin sorry.I don´t know who to speak to,it will sound crazy.I know who it is,killing these girls.I was speakin angie,the girl who escaped you.She fears no one will listen to her,then he would kill her.  
i could swear i saw him too,near the bus stop where she tries to get outta town.He will kill me like everyone of those girls,if he knows what we were talkin about.yeah thats exactly why i called,  
you dont care.I understand,it´s not exactly as i would care either.not anymore.Though i know,you will care enough about all the others that he could kill,enough to at least hear me out.Try to investigate.It will sound crazy,but I´m desperate Bugs,Holder"she screams and then the line went dead.

She screamed,as someone injected her a liquid with a needle,when she turns around, fearing to know exactly who it is.When she sees Líeutenant Skinner there holding a knife,looking her dead in the eyes.He is speaking,she doesn´t understand what,but as drugs are kicking in,she trys a futile attempt at running.

though right behind her is the old graffiti wall,when he then hitting her,her head then knocking against n old container.In this moment she nearly blacks out,she is exhausted,when he starts speaking up.“No,don´t fight,let this sedative do what it´s supposed to do.no fighting back,no fear,-...“she can´t exactly hear more when the world now goes black.

In the exact same time,with a long distance to the place of Bullet´s dissaperance are Lyric and Twitch sitting under the moon light,leaning against a wall,talking.When Poochie runs up to the two of them.“Yo,Lyric.Gotta speak to Bullet.You seen her around?“  
„No.didn`t see her.why?“Lyric speaks up,lightly irritated.  
„Not exactly your concern.Y´know where i could find her“  
„No,would you know tell us what´s wrong?!“  
„Shit,Lyric.Goin crazy,when you don´t know each shit,huh?“  
„When we´re speakin about B,then yeah,I would love to hear what´s wrong.“  
„Just wanna speak to her.Y´know if she´s gonna be peachy,man.With Kallie and shit.  
She was speakin to me.See if I was holdin.She needed some shit.“  
„No.Bullet´s clean.“  
„Lyric,Baby.Bullet will be peachy man.She´s a crazy bitch.When she is using,then it´s her shit,not yours.When Bullet took your shit,then she´s to high to do dumb shit.Relax,Lyric,she will be just  
peachy.“Twitch then replies to his freaked out girlfriend.  
„Yo.you´re speakin ´bout Bullet,crazy shit like this,imma hit you ugly fuckin skull in.“  
„Relax,all I try to say is Bullet will not do shit.Girl will be high,beautiful time,y´know.Then  
will turn up again,just like she does.Just as I was tellin you,peachy.Now relax,just smoke one with us man.“

Bullet weakly opens her eyes,she doesn´t exactly knows what is going on,through the haze of the drugs,fearing this will be her death.Under the bright moon light she doesn´t see a lot,though knows she is in the woods,where the other girls died.She tries to escape,the drugs still influencing her,too heavily to get up or run.When he speaks up near her.“You should know exacty why you´re in this situation,i don´t know why,but you,you love all those girls,junkies,whores,just human garbage.They´re everywhere.Under bridges,walking alone at night.It´s easy.You wanna protect them.But I,  
I saved each and everyone of those girls,from the inevitability of their lives,with death.When they know exactly it´s their end,they don´´t scream or cry,no,you see it in their eyes,the beautiful look,  
there is nothing in the world,nearly like this.“

„You´re disgusting.“she speaks up,as her eyes are tearing up,when she is now,desperately trying to get up,or at least to move,to put distance bewteen them.She is leaning against a tree,her legs threatening to give out,even though she is not completely standing yet.The drugs,that are still in her system making her weak.

„Yeah.I´m a monster and you´re dead!“He screams the last two words,when he lifts the knife,glinting in the moon light.She tries to escape,though he restraintes her against the tree with his heavy weight now.She desperately tries to fight him,to not let the knife near her,though the two end up crashing onto the floor,Bullet´s head hitting a rock.She could swear,that for a bit the world went dark.When she feels blood now flowing down the right side of her head,heavy dull pain shooting through her,when the knife came down to her face,slicing a long,now heavy bleeding,deep cut under her right eye.Not exactly processing what´s happening through all the dull pain,she doesn´t even scream,all that´s coming out is a weak whimper.He then puches her in the face,not losing time,  
he then lifts up his arm,holding the knife,now trying to slash the throat,when Bullet´s arm instinctively shoots up ending up with a cut through her underarm.Then strongly taking her wrist,breaking it with one easy move,as if she is just a little breakable doll,when strong pain shots through her arm.This time a scream escaped her lips,as the knife sliced through her skin.

He continued slicing through her underarms,chest,a little part of her neck.When he then throws her weak form against the nearest tree,just to hold her down just like earlier.She is screaming in pain,probably broke a rip,those that goldie nearly broke before,in the exact same spot didn´t healed even,the colorful bruises on her side were nearly faded.When tears form in her eyes,she knows she won´t be able to fight him any longer.She thought about the other girls he killed.How each of them died,probably right here,trying to fight him off,to escape him just like Bullet is trying right now.  
exactly like Kallie... the fear is now replaced with anger,as she breaks her free from his grip,punches him in the face,as strong as she could right now.Then when his coat slip back,she saw then sees his gun in his holster,tryin to grab it,only managing to open it,before she needed to his hand holding the knife,when it rushed down to her.The knife he held,fell out of his hand,slidingslinding down near in some plants,because of the heavy rain that meanwhile startet.She is then trying to reach for the knife,while receiving a hit herself.Strong enough to hit hear head on the rock again,  
when now blood from a second laceration streams down her face,she tries repeatedly to reach for the knife,fight or flight instinct now kicking in,drugs wearing off.Skinner then hits her in the face.heavily.When she already feels colorful bruises forming,as she trys to fight back.Hit back.Anything.When she learned one thing while living on the street,then you need a good punch,especially as a girl.He then screams.“You fucking junkie whore.“and trys to chocke her now.  
She is trying to fight back,when the world nearly went black,because she can´t breathe.  
She reached the nearest thing,to hit him over the head,to knock him out at least long enough to escape or to get him off of her.It turned out to be the exact rock,which she fell on with her head.She tries to curl her fingers around the rock as tears form in her eyes,as it hurts like her wrist is screaming at her.She doesn´t wanna die like those other girls,she thought as she hits him over the head,with the rock.Not enough to hit him unconcious,but to get him off of her.He holds his heavily bleeding head,while he´s collapsing to the floor while screaming ."I will kill you,you little drug infested whore."at her.She is then deserpately trying to get up,then running in the woods.He screaming and running not long after her.


	2. Run

Holder is now sitting in his living room on the couch,drinking beer,not needing „his beauty sleep,because he is already beautiful.“How he said to Linden not long ago.Though it´s a lie,he would love to sleep,he just can´t.The fight with Bullet and everything else that happened today is still going through his head.He won´t stop thinking about Bullet,or to be exact the voicemail on his messenger storage.He didn´t listen to it until now.He would want to hear what she has to say,though he fears he would just get angrier at the young girl.Until now he thought it´s his right to scream at Bullet,how he did it in the Police Department.He knows Bullet woudn´t have wanted this to happen though.  
„It´s because of Lyric,love makes you do crazy things.“He then thought to himself,when he took a sip of his beer.

He kinda sees his younger self in Bullet.Learning from each other and understanding each other works only because they´re so similar.They´re kinda friends.

He doesn´t think long when he then takes his phone,opens the voicemail in the messager storage and put´s it on speaker while lying it on the table.

"Holder,you don´t wanna speak to me,i understand.I know what i did was wrong,I´m so freakin sorry.I don´t know who to speak to,it will sound crazy.I know who it is,killing these girls.I was speakin angie,the girl who escaped you.She fears no one will listen to her,then he would kill her. i could swear i saw him too,near the bus stop where she tries to get outta town.He will kill me like everyone of those girls,if he knows what we were talkin about.yeah thats exactly why i called,you dont care.I understand,it´s not exactly as i would care either.not anymore.Though i know,you will care enough about all the others that he could kill,enough to at least hear me out.Try to investigate.It will sound crazy,but I´m desperate Bugs,Holder"She then screams up and then the line is dead.

The color in his face pales as he heard Bullet screaming.“No!“He screames,when he throws his beer through the room.When he would just have answered his phone,then Bullet woulnd´t be in this situation.He can´t help but think,when he takes his phone,trying to reach Bullet.She is not answering it.When he then runs out of his door trying to call Linden instead.

When she then answers the phone,he speaks up imidiately not givin her a chance to speak first.„Yo,Linden.You gotta localate Bullet´s phone.Kid knows who is killin those girls,speakin on my voicemail.Bullet was screamin at the end of it,then the line went dead.I will speak to Lyric,see if the has girl seen her.I´ll be at the location of Bullet´s phone then.“  
„Yeah,I´ll let an officer localate her phone and send you the location.I will meet you there then.“

Holder is now desperately running through the streets of Seattle,where the street kids normally are.Right now not a lot more then ten.Lots of colorful grafittis all over the once beautiful,now run down nearly all abondend houses,practically glowing in the moonlight.

It´s all an emotional exhausting situation.In every street and every alley,drug junkies, hookers,drugdealers.Just not those he is searching for right now.With screaming thoughts he continues running.“She will be dead now,number nineteen.Nineteen dead girls.Because you don´t find this guy.“The thoughts scream loudly,when he internally tries to scream back.

"Lyric where is Bullet?"Holder now speaks up,when he runs up to Lyric,Twitch and Poochie.Which are leaning relaxed against an run down wall,near the street.„Literally,no idea."Lyric responds.Not seeing his fear.

„Why do you need to speak to Bullet?"Poochie then speaks up.You hear the disgust,when he is speaking to the desperate looking detective.Not wanting to speak about her with this guy,especially because he is from the Police Department.When he would speak to her while she is on drugs,then this guy will see it.It would lead to serious consequenses for Bullet.He won´t rat her out.

„We are not speaking to each other right now.“Lyric then tries to explain the situation.He is mentally exhausted.trying not to loose his mind.“Why is it so fuckin hard for those kids to just speak to him.“He thought.“You gotta speak to me here.I need to find Bullet.“Not knowing if Bullet is dead yet,he trys not to fear the worst.Tries to do something instead of just sitting around before it´s to late.

“Is something wrong?“Lyric tries not to fear the worst,when she hears the fear in Holder´s voice.  
„Lyric,Baby Bullet will be peachy.“Twitch speaks up,trying to make his girlfriend relax.  
“Crazy idea,how about speakin to us man.“Poochie tries to speak to him,without sound like he would love to fight this guy,just because of the disgust he got of the police,the system and because he don´t likes him.Not exactly knowing where she is,though he woulnd´t rat Bullet out.  
Though normally those cops don´t care about teenagers that are living on the street.Just drugdealers,or hookers.Bullet is not a lot drug dealing,so he wouldn´t know about the dealing.He doesn´t know what to think about this situation.“No,you gotta speak man,the hell is wrong with Bullet.Why you gotta speak to B,right now at night?!“Now he would love to fight this guy.  
„Yeah,is she okay?“Lyric now wanting to know too,fearing where this conversation will go. 

He then takes an unsteady breath trying to relax.He will need to explain this situation,or they won´t speak about Bullet.Right now he would do everything he could to find her.“Bullet tried to contact me.Speaking about knowing who this guy killing girls is.In the end she was screamin,then the line went dead.Will you speak to me,so that i will find Bullet before she ends up dead or not?!“Holder tries to not to scream.He is trying to make them understand the urgency of this situation.Now each one of them is then beginning to understand,why he is so desperate to speak to her.Fear for Bullet now overtakes each fear of consequenses when Poochie then speaks up.“Was speakin to this girl,finger chopped of,gone crazy,wanna go the hell outta dodge she said.When B´s speakin to me,i told her ´bout this girl,didn´t though she would gonna go speak to her.“He explains the situation without the drugs,he thinks it would just be unecessary trouble for each of them.  
“Shit.where exactly wanted the girl go.“he screamed frustrated with the situation.“bus station?“  
„yeah.“When he then started running to the bus station his phone vibrates.“Great.Linden got the phone located.“He thought with a little smirk,knowing exactly he can depent on his former partner, before he then starts running.

Bullet is running while fearing her death.She could swear he is close,she just doesn´t know where.She doesn´t see a lot under the moon light,with the tears in her eyes,she doesn´t know where she´s heading to,not knowing where he is,worsening her fear.She is exhausted.Though she knows stopping would be her death.Bullet rushes forward without a second thought,just to trip over a root of a tree,falling down a little,not even six feet deep,rocky cliff.Her already bloody and bruised body screams out in pain,as old wounds worsen and new ones form.

Lying at the foot of the cliff on the mossy rocks near a little river,Bullet fails to find any strength to get up,let alone speak,scream or cry.All that escaped her lips was a hurting whimper.Heavy drops of rain hit her colorful bruised bloody face.It feels like her rips are screaming at her and her knee hurts too much to move it at least a little,she is fearing it´s broken.She doesn´t want to look,because she knows it doesn´t matter how hurt she is she needs to keep going or she will end up dead.When she hears thunder,and something sounding like a by thunder covered up scream nearby.Tears streaming down her face.She don´t wanna die.

„B is not dead,is she?“Lyric,tears in her eyes asks,fearing the death of her friend.  
„She screamed,then the line went dead.Yeah Lyric.She is peachy.The hell is wrong with you?!“  
Poochie screams at her.“How´s Lyric so in her own little beautiful world,that she wouldn´t even see that Bullet could be dead now?!“He thinks to himself,trying not to take it out on Lyric.  
„How could Bullet be in love with that girl man?“He then thinks when Lyric speaks up again.  
„She will escape,or fight him.Long enough for the cops to find her.“  
„Yeah.Just like they found Kallie´till now.Lyric,Baby the cops won´t do shit.“Twitch speaks up now,who until this minute just looked into the night,with an emotional look,deep in his thoughts.  
„Then why don´t we go,search for B.Not just sittin around,all teary eyed.Any minute the girl could end up dead and the greatest part;those pigs won´t do shit.We gotta need to find Bullet.“  
„They´ll search in the city,They´re wrong.He killed those girl in the woods,where he dumped those bodys,at the lake,right.Where we were that night with Bullet and Raina.“  
„Yeah...“She responds not knowing where this will go.  
„Lyric where you found those exactly?“  
„Near the lake,further away from the city.“  
„Great,then let´s go.“  
„No,shouldn´t we speak to this cop“  
„No!Lyric,he won´t do shit.I´m not gonna trust a pig with da life of B.How long do you think she gotta survive.It´s fuckin serial killer,she is on drugs,will be hurt.She will end up dead in those woods.a rebellious group of misfits will do more than those fuckin pigs man.“  
„Then we should go.“

„Near the end of the world,though exhaustingly familiar.“The black hooded figure thinks,  
now standing right in front of the Leeds house.Looking at it,more exact at the living room where,Danette is sitting on the couch,smoking a cigarette,drinking beer and listening to rock music.  
Not loud,though loud enough for the girl to not hear the crying coming from her.The girl now,goes to the old door,tears stream down her face.It takes a long minute where she internally discusses about leaving,knowing the woman woulnd´t care.

Then knocks on the old door,for each thought to stop screaming.When then the music lowers,footsteps come near the door,and it opens from the inside,a exhausted looking Danette opening it,beer bottle in her right hand,mascara smearing down her face in tear tracks.  
"Hey Mom"She speaks up,voice quite as if it will break.Kallies face is colorful bruised,though  
they´re now fading. Tears stream down her face,when her Mom screams out,a relifed,exhausting sounding;“Kallie!“Tears stream down her own face when she hugs her daughter.Irritated she hugs back,not expacting this kind of reaction for her normally emotional absent mother.„It´s so beautiful to see you.I thought you´re dead.“She speaks up,then leading Kallie inside to the sofa.Then sits near her daughter,playing nervously with her necklace now.

"I don´t know how to,shit.Look,I´m sorry,i shouldn´t have kicked you out Kallie.I kicked him out.He won´t stay here,you will.Shit.I mean if you wanna.Your my kid,i love you.  
I wanna have you home.“She then nervously bites her lip,not knowing how Kallie would react.  
„where exactly does this come from now“She wants to know under tears from her desperate looking mother.“I learned a lot in the time i thought your dead.No one saw you,not even Bullet.I feared i wouldn´t see you ever again.“  
„You were speakin to Bullet?“

„Yeah,your bruised all over.Where were you?!“  
„Running away Mom.He made this video,he woulnd´t wanna let me go.Screamin He wouldn´t let me leave,he would hurt me if i try.Two days long i was in this cheap motel.Then when he was on drugs,he was speaking about leaving the country,when they think I´m dead.I was screaming at him,that he´s crazy.When he then hit me over and over again,until i lost conciousness.I heard him speakin that when I wouldn´t do what he wants,he would hurt Bullet.Then i would have no reason to escape.When i opened my eyes again he was out,probably buying beer.I escaped,then tried to hide,near the other end of the city,because he would have found me in any of the woods.I feared he would hurt Bullet.Didn´t see his car and I didn´t knew where I could go for the night.“

“You were on the run for such a long time,why now?“  
„A long time I dreamed about escaping this town.Bullet was speaking about how beautiful New York is.She normally lived there.How she would love to go back once,but because Bullet is in love with Lyric,she won´t leave Seattle.Lyric is in love with a guy who treats her like shit,so she treats B the same.Now the thing with him.i just wanna speak to Bullet and leave.“  
„No,you will speak to Bullet tomorrow,it´s dark and storming heavily.She will be at the Beacon....“  
She tries to calm down a little from all what she just heard,taking a breath when she speaks up again.“The police department searches for Joe.They found dead girls in the woods,then those videos,they think he did it.You should speak to them,early in the morning before going to speak to Bullet.They will need to know what he did...Though escaping with Bullet is kinda early.You´re too  
young.I know you love her Kallie.When you wanna do it,i know i can´t stop you,but until you´re old enough i would love it if you would stay here.“

Bullet doesn´t want to die,though doesn´t fear her death anymore.She knows there is not a huge chance of survival.She has now tears in her eyes now again.She knows he will kill her when he gets her.And he will.She is to hurt to escape longer.Fearing she goes crazy,each time he screams for her,how he will kill Bullet or she won´t escape she could swear she could see him right behind her or just near,then he is gone again.

Knowing it will end does not necessarily mean she won´t go down without a fight though. Emotional exhausted and in heavy pain she tries to get up,trying to pull herself up,holding herself at a nearby tree.Now leaning against it trying trying to not break down again when her legs threaten to give out.When she then trys to see at least a little under the moon light.All Bullet sees is woods,normal trees or plants,just like the river near her.She just doesn´t find the way out of those woods.Though she has no idea where she is right now.She knows the streets,not the woods.

Hearing him scream again,not as near she knows it´s a great time to put at least a little more distance between the killer and her.“Don´t be scared.“She speaks to herself under her breath.  
When she tries to take a little step,trying not to put a lot of weight on her hurting knee.Trying not to scream in all the pain that shoots through her leg,she then trys to lean back against the tree nearly collapsing.Exhaling unsteadily she then tries it again in a haze of heavy throbbing pain in her leg,she limps to another near tree supporting herself on it,desperately tryng to come forward.


	3. Fear of death

Holder and Linden are now standing in the street near where Bullets phone got localated.Holder is looking at the colorful grafittis,covering each wall,not knowing,that these are the grafittis,Bullet and Kallie created the night they first met.When he then sees a container,the edge covered in red liquid,its dark though he could swear its blood.“Yo,Linden.“She then turns around,when he points at it.Linden goes near the container turning on a light on her phone looking at it.„Yeah.It could have been a fight.All those girls where prostitutes.He got each of them at work.Bullet wouldn´t go with him without a fight.“When she sees a syringe lying nearly under the container.„He drugged her.“He then scoffs.„Linden,that´s a syringe.Tweakers are literally everywhere.  
Will got shot up, then left it near the container.“  
„No.Then it would be a normal,cheap syringe.That one looks like those for medical treatments.We gotta call a team.“Holder just looks at the bloody container,as tears fill his eyes.When he then kicked something against the nearest wall,when taking a step back,without realizing it.He then turns around to see a black phone lying on the floor.Then he takes it,turning it on.The black screen lights up,written on it; „One missed call from Bugs.“Now he knows it belongs to Bullet.„Shit!“He screams frustrated,trying not to loose his temper and throw it against the nearest wall.He leans against the wall now,sliding down to the floor.This would have been the easiest way to find Bullet,now this is a dead end.Each minute that passes he feels more guilt.Bullet could be dead now because he didn´t answered the phone and screamed at her earlier.“I should have picked up.“He mutters under his breath.“Don´t do that.You now it´s not your fault.“Linden knows,when he is in this spiral of negative thoughts he wouldn´t listen so,she just says instead,repeating herself.„We will find her.It´s gonna be okay.“When she then takes out her phone calling a team to the crime scene.„Then were would he go with Bullet.Seattle´s huge.“  
„No one should hear her scream,no one should see him and a unconcious girl.All those girls where in the woods.“  
„Yeah.He won´t go there again,Linden.He won´t be dumb like that.“  
„No.He don´t just gets rid of the dead girls there.through the forestation and the distance to town,no one hears them scream.no one will see him killing them.“„He is in the woods.We gotta go.“he screams the last words while running to the car.

It´s pitch black,they run through the woods,when Lyric tries desperately not to cry,when each minute passes where they don´t find Bullet.Heavy rain drops on her mascara smeared face,mixing with tears of fear,frustation and desperatation.  
Lyric,Twitch and Poochie are now near the lake where they looked at all those dead girls not long ago.A night just like then,Lyric thinks.Though she dearly wishes she would just look to her side seeing Bullet instead of the woods.Each of them dissapointed not to find Bullet right here,because each minute longer could mean her death.When they then hear a scream,not covered by thunder.Lyric could swear she didn´t heard it,she would just love to hear it,to find Bullet before she ends up dead.When she hears leaves rustle near,she doesn´t wanna end up dead,she would love to run.Out of the woods,not thinking about this night ever again.Though it would be wrong,because it could be Bullets scream.She wouldn´t leave Lyric for dead,would try everything to save her.Lyric won´t leave her either.She doesn´t wants to risk being heard,so she sneaks now through the near,thicker areas.She fears her own death now too.The thought of Bullet dying,full of fear,alone in those woods would kill her,this though keeps Lyric from running away.She doesn´t want the last thing she was speaking to her about is breaking Bullet´s heart.Bullet will try to go near the end of the woods to see lights from the city.it will be easier to reach it then.  
She is someone behaving on instinct.She fear she will go crazy,that she didn´t heard a scream,when she continues sneaking.Twitch and Poochie then run after her when they see the distance which meanwhile build up between them.Trying to catch up with Lyirc until they´re near a meadow,with a little river and lots of plants,where you see the Seattle city lights.They hear running.Or at least a desperate attempt of running.When they hear a guy screaming.“I´m underneath your skin.You won´t escape me!“She would love to scream.He is so near,he could kill each one of them.When Bullet limps,trying to run out of the woods,  
colorful bruised,all color escaped her face and nearly covered in cuts,smeared with blood.Bullet´s hand weakly trying to apply pressure on one of the once heavier bleeding wound,even though the once heavy bleeding slowed down long ago,she is not coherrent and looking dead.Then she stopps,slightly swaying,all the color nearly escaping from her face,when her legs threaten to give out.Lyric,trying not to scream out her name,is hurrying to steady her.Worrying,as she feels her instantly go limp.When Lyric sees the horror in Bullet´s eyes as they get all teared up.All those years she knows Bullet,she never saw her nearly this desperate,scared or emotional.All though she looks dead,it freaking each of them out.She instinctively tries to escape when Lyric speaks up.“No,B,don´t run.I´m not gonna hurt you.“When Bullet then breaks out of the desperate attempt at escaping.“Lyric?!“She screamed up.„Am I dead?!“Bullet fears because this is to beautiful to be true,when Lyrics tears now stream down her face.„No....“Twitch then interrupts the two girls,by speaking up.“No,your not dead.It´s great to see you though we gotta go now or we will be dead.“As he then helps her up when then her legs threaten to give out again.Poochie then the one holding her right up and leading her away.“Lyric“He then screams at his girlfriend still kneeling on the floor,looking at her friend in shock,who now runs after them.

Now Holder and Linden go through the woods when they then stop at the lake where he put the dead girls.„We gotta need a team in the woods.“Linden speaks into her phone before ending the call.Clutching a map from the investigation of the woods in her right hand,where each spot where they found a girl is marked.  
„When I would be the killer,where would I wanna bring a girl I wanna kill.“  
Holder mutters under his breath while trying not to scream in frustration.  
The woods are huge and their time is running out.“When he would have wanted kill Bullet just to get rid of her he would have done it earlier.“Linden speaks up,more to herself than to Holder.„Yeah,he´s getting his rocks off by killing girls.“„He doesn´t just do it for killing them in the end,he do loves it because of a reason,or he wouldn´t have kidnapped Bullet.He would have killed her right there.She won´t just let this gonna happen.She will fight,try to escape.Run.“„Yeah,fifteen year old against a serial killer great. “They try hurrying to escape those woods,though they aren´t because of Bullet´s hurt leg.When Twitch speaks up.

„You know where he will be right now?“„No.He was screamin near,I tried to run,I don´t know.“Tears of frustration form in her eyes,as her leg hurts too much,making them taking longer than they normally should,they should run,escape not taking years to get out of those woods.Bullet fears he will be near right now too.He would hurt them,she won´t let this gonna happen.When a tear now streams down her face at the thought of her friends getting hurt because they´re trying to safe her.That they won´t escape fast enough because of her.„Hey,it´s gonna be ok.“He speaks up when he sees the fear,tears and emotional expression.When they hear him screaming again.„Where are you,you drug infested whore!“When Lyric sees her freakin out.“No,don´t listen B.We gotta keep goin.“They go for nearly two minutes when Bullet looks back,turns around and speaks up.“Lyric?!“Then you hear the fear in her voice when she nearly screams at Twitch.“Where´s Lyric?!“Now the two guys turning around to just to discover what Bullet pointed out.Lyric is gone.Not each one knowing how she dissapeared.Frustrated and angry she tries to go right back into the woods,to search for Lyric as Twitch speaks up,holding her back.“No.I´ll go.Bullet you two gotta go outta here.I will find her.We will catch up to you two in no time.It´s night,Lyric probably got lost.“Then with those words he dissapeares in the woods.„Yeah,B,we should go the hell outta here man.He´ll find Lyric in no time.She is peachy.Got lost.You know Lyric.Bullet,you won´t help her if you die.c´mon.“ Long time later the two now are near the city,seeing all those lights from the streets.When Poochie dissapeares right next to her too.He is collapsing to the floor unconciouss,head bleeding heavily.  
She is unsteady standing trying to move her weight to one leg,her legs threatening to give out,because of all the sudden pain.When she hears the killer speaking up,all near now.„Here is my beautiful drug infested rat.Trying to rescue the drug junkies and whores she would call friends.You love them so much.Because this is a matter of life and death, make the wrong move the wrong choice,he is dead.You hear me?“One hard punch in the face has Bullet landing on the floor.He is then right over her.Holding the knife in his hand.Speaking up,each word nearly drippin in poison.“Each snake got a underbelly a weak spot and those girls are clearly yours.you will,die trying to save them all,not loving herself enough,to let me kill them,so instead I got you.“Bullet don´t got the time to progress what exactly is happening,when the knife comes rushing down,piercing through her skin.the long blade dissapering under her skin in her torso.When he then removes the knife,leaving Bullet in shock,looking down at all the blood,when the knife pierces a second time through her skin.He then looks her in the eyes removing the knife slowly while smiling wickedly.She then takes a deep breath shooting forewards,easily removing the gun from the holster she opened earlier,when she then shoots without a second thought.Gunshot ringing loudly through the night.When he then collapses down in the grass.She then just wants to scream,run anything.She is now frozen to the spot not knowing what to do.She doesn´t knows if he is dead,though she fears it.All thoughts in her head are.“He´s dead.You killed him.“Lyric and Twitch running out of those woods,Lyric´s head is bleeding on the side,the blood streaming down her mascara streaked face.Twitch stops dead in his trackes when he sees the dead guy on the floor.Lyric runs screaming for her,then kneeling down right next to her.Bullet is looking at Lieutannant Skinners dead form,tears stream down her face and shaking like a leaf. Twitch is kneeling near to Poochie who then wakes up just to scream. “fuckin hell.“When he sees the killer lying dead on the grass.“Is he dead?“Twitch asks his girlfriend not getting a reaction.“B?“Lyric don´t even knows if she hears her,still looking at the dead Lieutannant.Lyric then takes the guns which is meanwhile lying right next to her and gives it Twitch who aproaches.Poochie holding his hurting head,takes it right out of his hands.“I´ll take this Twitchy.“  
„We should go away from the dead guy man.“Twitch then says as he takes a heavy breath.“Yeah.i just wanna go“Lyric then repsonds when Bullet then got out of her shock,nearly immidiately when she sees Lyrics bloody face.She trys to speak up,now repeateatly a little weak squeak coming out before the actual words.“Your head.“Lyric nearly smiles now.This behavior could just come from Bullet.“Just a cut.“When they then help Bullet up and try to go out of those woods.They would love if this night would be over now.When each minute Bullet goes weaker until she is not able to stand steadily.Her wounds are starting to drag her down.Poochie then is trying with Lyric to held her right up as she screams out in pain,because Poochie applies pressure on her ribs,freakin out when his hand comes back from Bullet´s rib area,to see it covered in blood.Bullet´s blood.“Shit.Lyric.“Questioning why she didnt´t tell anyone about her injury.Lyric and Twitch now trying to ease her down when she is now leaning against a tree.Lyric discovers Bullets shirt is torn and a long heavy bleeding cut or could be a knife wound near her rips,though you don´t know where the knife teared in for sure because of all the blood.Lyric is not certain its just to dark. “No.B.“ Though Bullet is not coherrent,nearly unconcious.„B needs medical attention.“ Lyric then says to Poochie.After a unsteady heavy breath Poochie responds.“Lyric,you gotta go,call this guy,the freakin cop.You gotta tell him we found B,that she´s hurt and were near the woods.Lyric.Now.“„Lyric..“She nearly wshispers.Bullet making Lyric stop dead in her tracks though when she speaks up.“Lieutenant Skinner.“„Huh?!“ „He´s the killer.“She then runs to search for a good signal.leaving them now near the river sitting there.Blood leaking from their trembling fingers,when trying desperately to apply at least enough pressure to stop it the bloodloss.Twitch´s eyes tearing up,desperation instead of fear in his head now.“Were gonna get you the hell outta here B.Were gonna get you medical help,just try to relax.“

Holder cursing under his breath while pacing through the woods,in his head all thoughts still screaming „Bullet will be dead because of you“.Right now they´re at the pond where the dead girls were found,not knowing how near Bullet is.Each of them dissapointed that she is not here.All they found yet,was blood smeared on a tree near the pond and a torn off part of Bullet´s olive green jacket.They know it won´t be this easy,though hoping never hurt anyone.Even in a emotional situation like this they need to at least try to stay professional.  
Linden is looking on the map,colorinig with a marker the way Bullet could have run,where they found the blood,and the part of her jacket to the pond.  
„She escaped,was running.She is hurt,till now we didn´t found a deadly amout.“ „She is tryin to get into Bullet´s head.Tryin to find out how Bullet escaped and shit.“He then thinks to himself,as he lights up a cigarette.It´s something Linden loves to do while investigating,Holder learned this at the Rosie Larsen case a year ago.When then Holder´s phone vibrates,he takes it out and it just reads unknown number.He learned from the thing with Bullet,he then thinks,so he answes it with no hesitation.„Holder.“When a crying girl speaks up on the other end.„We found Bullet near the end of the woods.She hurt...“  
„Lyric?!“He the interrupts the young crying girl,just to be sure.“Yeah.We found Bullet running through the woods.He´s dead,B shot him.She´s hurt and bleeding so bad:“Lyric then sobs.“Where is she?“He then screamed when he don´t got a answer.“Lyric!“When in this moment the team arrives.  
„Near the pond where they found the dead girls,we see the city lights.I don´t know.B is to hurt.We couldn´t go long.“  
„Lyric,I gotta be there soon.Try to not freak out,we got a team comin.we´ll be there soon. Try to stop the bleeding.keep Bullet consiouss you hear me.“  
He ends the call.Shoving the phone in his jeans and turning around facing his partner who speaks to a deputy.“Yo,Linden.Lyric found Bullet.They gotta be near.She said she would see the city lights.Bullet´s hurt gotta need medical attention.Kid said she´s bleeding badly and the guy´s dead.Bulllet shot him.“Linden not loosing any time to give them the details they need to know,when he runs.He doesn´t knows sure where he is heading to though he needs to find Bullet.Now.Hearing Linden scream after him.

Lyric running back to Bullet and the two others just see Bullet´s condicion got worse.She is deadly pale,still bleeding heavily and Poochie is screaming at her to keep her eyes open.She is running to Bullet,crushing down to the floor,right next to her screaming for her.Bullet then opens her eyes a little,looking at Lyric.A tear streams down her face.She then tries to take a deep  
breath though it´s unsteady,sounding heavy.She would love to sleep,but she knows she can´t die.She can´t leave Lyric as a emotional wreck like she is.Bullet wouldn´t forgive herself for this.“You´re gonna be okay.“Lyric speaks up,voice breaking when a sob escaped her.Bullet loves Lyric for never loosing hope,but right now she can literally feel her body disagree,her strenght leaving her.She then closes her eyes,not long until she could swear someone just hit her.“fuckin hell?!“When she opened her eyes she sees Twitch.“I aint gonna kiss you like sleeping beauty.gotta consider it though if you don´t keep your eyes open Bullet.“When she tries to get up,showing him she is not weak,when a heavy pain shooting through her torso,knocking the breath out of her lungs when Lyric leans foreward.Trying to distract Bullet from the situation speaking up,nearly rambling.“You will have a beautiful life ahead of you.You wanna go and see the world,escape this.You won´t be able to do this when you leave us.Not now.“She is exhausted,when she can´t even hear each sentence Lyric says anymore,feeling weak.Bullet hears Holder screaming for her when he comes running out of the woods,when the scream eachoed in her ears as she  
blacks out.


	4. Fight of survival

Holder screams when she lost consciousness,fearing the death of her and that she literally died infront of them,when Bullet doesn´t even flinch as Lyric screams for her not long after him.He doesn´t remember everything that happened right after it.All he does remember is running to Bullet, kneeling right next to her,desperately searching for a heartbeat.He then finds a weak pulse,though it´s too fast for a normal rhythm,she is not breathing normal either.She looks dead and is literally covered in wounds.Tears stream down his face,as he tries to speak to Bullet.

„Holder?!“Linden is then speaking up behind him,trying to pull him away from Bullet and the other crying teenagers,as Lyric screams out her name again,trying to get a sign of life from the unconsciouss girl.He would love to scream too,out of frustration,fear,anger and guilt „No.Linden,what are you doing,I gotta do something!“He screamed for no use.He then stops fighting back as soon as he sees the EMT´s who meanwhile arrived trying to help Bullet.  
„Relax.They gotta help her.You freakin out won´t help her.“She explains calmly to her desperate looking partner.„I gotta go with Bullet.“„Yeah.“Fortunaly she was taken to the nearest hospital soon. 

Now Reddik screams up near as he walks by.„Linden.We can´t reach Lieutenant Skinner.Where´s Holder?!We gotta search for the dead guy.“Linden doesn´t need to think long about what need to be done.„You will search the dead guy.He´s dead.He won´t hurt you.I´ll take those emotional wrecks of teenagers to the hospital to see their hurt friend.“She screams the rest of the sentence over the shoulder while running towards Lyric,Twitch and Poochie.Ignoring his complains, because those teens are right now more important than his complains about searching through the woods for a dead body.Lyric is crying,nearly hysterically,while Twitch is holding her close,trying to comfort his girlfriend a little,tears in his own eyes.Poochie is cursing under his breath,smoking a cigarette while nervously pacing.“I will take you to see Bullet.“

When Holder not ten minutes later tries to run close behind the hoard of nurses and doctors,hearing all those medical terms making him feel helpless.„Female,no identity,appears to be around sixteen,  
multible knife wounds covering her arms,face,chest and torso.Multible head wounds,pupil reaction normal,in and out of consciousness.Could have internal bleeding,after a heavy fall.Multible ribs broken,a deep heavy bleeding cut,near her chest,two knife wounds near the stomach and shoulder, heavy bloodloss.On drugs,heroin,also drugged by a unknown substance,right wrist is broken,right knee injured;possibly broken too.Emotional trauma not responding a lot either mostly desperte tries to escape,no need to sedate,heart rate 90“Until they dissapeared behind a door,leaving him in the bright lighted hospital floor,leaning against the nearest wall.Fearing for the one street girl he did give a shit about.

Bullet is in and out of consciousness,hearing nurses speaking,or screaming.She could swear she is not in the woods anymore,Lyric and the others are gone too,it´s freaking her out.She sees nearly neon looking lights and color smears into each other.She is exhausted, trying not to black out again,to understand what´s going on though doesn´t hear each word that is spoken.She would love to be strong right now,but after all that had happened the woods,it´s to hard.„Operating room 4.“She then hears.She would love to sleep but now fears she could die then.Bullet is trying to fight it,though she is too exhausted,she feels lost.This situation is to much.„No.Open your eyes.Don´t leave us.“A female voice speaks up.She feels to weak to hold them open longer.All she then hears is;„Vitals dropping,we´re loosing her.She will not die on us.“

Holder tries not to break down.He could swear he is going crazy,when the EMT´s tore the rest of Bullet´s shirt away to treat her stab wounds earlier,he thought for a minute he saw nearly faded bruises on her left side,some of them clearly looking kinda shaped like a hand.He knows those colorful bruises could come from the fight with the killer,though he also knows how the colors change when a bruise begins or fades enough to worry,because if this would have been a normal fight then her face would have been bruised too.He was speaking a lot to Bullet the last weeks to see her nearly everyday and a bruised face he would remember.Though this is not his greatest fear right now,still.Bullet could end up dead he thinks to himself when Linden and the others now run in.

Every minute feels like a year,when not long after they sit in the long row of chairs,in the disgustingly bright hospital floor,near the door where the nurses and doctors dissapeared with Bullet not long ago.

Lyric numbly sitting in a corner,tears steaming down her mascara smeared face,she is shaking like a leaf when she looks at her clothing literally covered in Bullet´s blood.She could end up dead and it´s killing Lyric.Bullet tries to be strong,but you saw the fear and hopelessness in her eyes.Each day of Lyric´s life,all she cared about is being loved.Twitch loving her,telling her she is beautiful.That Lyric can hide the emotional mess she is.Though everytime Twitch treats her like shit,leaving her in tears,she had Bullet.Bullet loves her,would do everything on this earth for Lyric.Right now though she is not a mess,she is a emotional wreck.When she dies,then the last thing they were speaking about exept screaming at her to not die,or escaping a serial killer,she broke Bullet´s heart.She feels horrible.

Twitch is holding his girlfriend,trying to comfort her at least a little.Tears in his eyes as he tries to be strong for Lyric,all the long time they´re sitting here.When someone would have told him not long ago he would fear Bullet´s death he would have said they´re crazy, even if they´re kinda friends.There´s this fear though,that he would loose his girlfriend to Bullet.She loves Lyric since they first met each other,he knows it.He fears that Lyric will learn about it and leave him.He loves her,she is understanding,loving and espacially forgiving when he took drugs again or treats her like shit,but he knows too that his behavior could drive Lyric further away when he doesn´t gets his shit together.It´s wrong for him to think about this whole love story thing now when Bullet could end up dead.

Poochie is in a worse emotional state then Lyric and Twitch right now.He loves Bullet like a sister,they know each other for a long time now.He first met Bullet in New York nearly three years ago.He was dealing drugs there with an old friend,when he met her.Not long until he learned about this negative situation she was in,how desperately she needs an escape and he was leaving for Seattle anyways.So he was speaking to Bullet about his idea and she loved the idea of leaving New York.

In those years she ended up in a lot of shitty situations,though this is the worst,not any other thing in this world Bullet could do would top this.She loves getting in fights,she gets in a lot normally, where she ends up hurt often.With Bullet it´s exciting.You will never know in which situation you will get.Drugs,fights or having a the greatest time.It´s normal that she breaks a bone,looses a little blood or needs stiches.„Each scar is a great story.“Bullet said once.Though this is an extension even Poochie doesn´t know how to deal with.

Lyric is the one breaking the silence in the room as she speaks up.„He is dead.Right?Bullet doesn´t need to fear him when she will wake up?“It sounds like she would emotionally break down if they would say the wrong thing.„No.She doesn´t need to fear him.A team is right now searching through the woods for the body. Then she will gonna be ok,she will just need to heal.“

„She will not end up dead.It´s Bullet.When it´s necessary,girl´s gonna fight death.“Poochie now tries to lighten up the situation.Lyric then smiles.„Yeah it´s gonna make great scars,like those on her forearm from the dog.I love this story.Then she has a good story to speak about,y´know.You gotta have faith in B.“„Yeah,because it´s inked on her freakin wrist.“Twitch then responds,in a lightly joking voice.„Shut up and have faith.“„Lyric,I love you,but you sound like Bullet.“

Holder chuckles to himself about it as Linden speaks up in a dead serious tone.„She´s gonna make it.“„Yeah she will.“Holder then says,though it sounds more like he tries to convince himself.As she tries to speak up again,her phone rings.She goes to answer it just to return a short time later,in a hurry.Trying to explain her frustration to Holder.„Break in at Danette Leeds house.Mills.I gotta go,speak to her.You´re gonna stay here,call when there are news.“Holder just nods,as she then leaves,frustrated for needing to leave Holder devastaded and alone.

„Weren´t there at least two of you?I mean I saw you all the time with this blond kinda hot guy.“  
„Yeah.Holder is in an emotional situation right now.He won´t come.“Linden then tried not to go into deatil,instead she changes then the subject.„You will need to tell me what happened with Joe Mills.“„Yeah.That son of a bitch took my all my money,my car too.He was freaked out,he will have searched for Kallie,she escaped him a few days ago.She said he was speaking about leaving the country with her,she ran away,when he was out for beer.Good that she was out searchin for Bullet.“She then explains nervously playing with her necklace,trying not to ramble.„Kallie?!You mean Kallie was speaking to you last night?“Linden then interrupts her,not expecting this the slightest.Until now she thought Kallie is long dead.When Danette´s speaking up,ripping her out of her thoughts.„Yeah.She was here in the night.She is gonna search for Bullet.“

When then the door opened and Kallie stepped into the living room,leaving Linden in shock.„Hey Mom.What are all those cops doin here?!“She then asks slightly freaked out.„Hey.Um,Joe he-  
he was here not long ago,kinda stole all my money and the dumb car.“Those words leave Kallie worse than before,as fear spreads through her thoughts.„You will find him.Right?“She then asks concerned.Fear clearly to hear for Linden,as she Danette speaks up trying to calm Kallie down.„Yeah.They will,don´t worry Kallie.You speak to Bullet?“She then asked Kallie,when all color escaped Lindens face.She doesn´t know.Now she´s gonna need to explain to Kallie that she won´t be able to reach Bullet,because she is literally fighting death in surgery right now,Linden thought.

She then takes a deep breath and speaks up.“Kallie.“In the exact voice you would normally hear horrible news.The emotional and trying to be professional voice.She doesn´t even explained the situation,though Kallie understands the tone.Tears fill Kallie´s eyes.She is fearing the worst.She tries to speak but no words come out,as a tear streams down her face,when she then looks in Lindens sad looking eyes.

„Bullet´s not dead.“She nearly immidiately speaks up as she sees the fear,and tears in Kallies eyes.„She got hurt last night.Right now she is getting medical treatment at the hospital,near the freeway park.She got hurt heavily but she is in good hands.Her girlfriend Lyric is with her right now.“Those words are like a punch in the face.She then just runs.Ignoring her mother screaming for her.The hospital near the freeway park is all she gotta need to know,as fear for Bullet takes over all thoughts in her head.

Fear spreads in her body like a disease,as she runs,her head full of thoughts.Bullet could end up dead and she doesn´t knows if Joe hurt her or she got into a fight with a guy two heads taller then her again.How heavily is she hurt?And the thought of Lyric as Bullets girlfriend making her crazy,even though she knows it´s wrong to think about it right now.The crazy thing is that it distracts her and makes her relax a little,forgetting about the girl she loves dying.

She should think it´s beautiful that Bullet got the girl she had feeling for so long.Though it´s killing her.Heavy rain drops hitting her tear streaked face,as she runs through the streets.Her anger keeping her going,when the exhaustion is trying to take over.

She would love to punch Lyric in the face.When she is B`s girlfriend then why didn´t she do something.Instead she just let´s it happen that she nearly gets killed.When then the desperetation hits her again at the thought tears stream down her face again.This emotional roller coaster making her loose her mind.

Then after what literally feels like years,Kallie runs into the emergency room.A guy she doesn´t know is looking up at Kallie from his seat with a tear streaked face.Holder fears to be crazy as he sees Kallie running in.How is she not dead?!He would love to know where the hell she was,though this night and the fear for Bullet exhausted him to much.

Lyric got tears and mascara streaming down her face,looking like death.She got a head wound,though the worrying part is that her clothing is nearly covered in blood.Bullets blood.Though she would love to think it´s Lyric´s,she knows it´s wrong to wish for it,Bullet would freak out if she would hear it.As she is leaning against Twitch,who tries to speak to her,though she isn´t listening.Poochie is leaning against a wall a little away,looking like he might kill someone.

Lyric looks up as more tears stream down her face,she thinks it´s beautiful that Kallie is not dead.Bullet is peacefull when she is with Kallie.Relaxed.She can speak to her about her fears,be emotional.She don´t knows why it´s just with Kallie,though its great that she got someone who loves her.Kallie though looks like an emotional wreck,when Lyric speaks up.„Kallie...“to get interrupted by her.

„I don´t wanna hear it.“Frustration taking over.„How could this happen.God,Lyric.You as her „beautiful“ girlfriend.How could she get hurt this heavily.Explain what happened and i swear if it got something to do with you,then you gotta run.“Lyric was not shocked by this at all.She knows its an emotional situation,so she then takes a deep breath and explains;

„Cops found a bunch of dead girls in some pond.All street girls.Others were speakin about how would be dead.B searched every minute. When we were breaking up,because i love Twitch,she got some drugs.Speakin to Poochie about a girl who survived and escaped the killer.B learned who´s killing those girls,he found her.He nearly killed her,then we found her.We tried to escape those woods,she was too hurt...“

She then couldn´t stop it.She hit Lyric in the face,as Lyric screamed up.Normally Kallie is not a violent person,Bullet is the one in all the fights.This situation though is about Bullet and she normally doesn´t fight a lot for herself,so now Kallie is loving to do it.

„Just because you´re beautiful don´t means you can treat each one who loves you like shit.You won´t seem beautiful then.You will seem ugly.Beauty is not necessary when you´re a horrible person.She would literally eat razorblades to see you smile at least a little and you treat her like shit.She loves you.She doesn´t see how you treat but I do and I swear if your gonna hurt her again,I will tear you apart.Yeah,you and Twitch love each other,since your squatting at the hotel,but you just love the idea you got from each other Lyric.He has a girl that loves him where he can always come back to if his shit he pulled won´t work.You have someone to call you beautiful,you feel loved,when he doesn´t break your heart.You mess everything up that loves you.You ever thought she got feelings too,get emotional,fear or cry?You love her?Then why treating her like shit?!You dont love her.I do.I fucking love her.She is the most beautiful girl on this fuckin earth,the most beaitiful heart,loving,even fuckin inspiring.Now she could end up dead.No one can then tell her how loved she is,how beautiful.She would be dead.“She screams as tears stream down her face.Leaving them shocked.They never heard Kallie screaming or seen her emotional like this.

„She would be dead.“Those words echoing in Holders ears as more tears stream down his face.When Linden comes in,with Kallie´s mum following close.Not loosing any minute as she hugs her histercally crying daughter.When Linden then sees the horror of a mental state he is in.Taking a seat right next to him.„Holder,what´s wrong is she...“She fears even thinking this sentence to an end.Holder then runs out when after Kallie screamed at Lyric and tears streamed down her face.Linden running after him.He is leaning against a wall,tears in his eyes when she then catches up to him.

“Holder.“She tries to get her partners attention as he tries not to break down,guilt eating him.„I should have just picked up.“When he breaks down crying,a loud sob escaping his lips.„Then she wouldn´t be here,nearly dead,fighting for her life.“He chockes out.“She could end up dead.You didn´t heard them screamin all this medical shit Linden.“He nearly screams now as he then slides leaning against the wall to the floor as she sits right next to him.„She is too young,fifteen or shit and gonna end up dead instead of growing up have a life.because I didn´t picked up my dumb fucking phone.“He then sobbs desperately.„No.“Linden chockes out.Tears not in her won eyes.She hates seeing Holder so desperate and emotional.„You´re gonna kill yourself,when you continue this spiral down.It isn´t your fault Holder.She is a fighter,you know it.She won´t go down without a fight.She won´t end up dead.“She then puts her arm around him.Leaving him to cry for a few minutes until she then feels the need to break the silence.„Holder.It´s storming to heavy,you shouldn´t be out here all this long.“He looks her in the eyes now.„Yo,Linden.You´re worried?Don´t thought of you as the loving type.“As the two then go back in again.

„She´s not dead.Reddik brought her shit over,found out her contact information.Bullets folks live in New York.Fucking Upper East Side.Near the central park in a huge ass loft.“He then speaks up after taking a deep breath,trying to get his thoughts back in line.

„You mean their daughter is living on the street while those people sit in their luxurious loft?“She responds shocked.  
„Yeah.Livin a fuckin celebrity livestyle while the kid tries to survive every night?Ending up nearly killed by fighting a serial killer?“He then answers disgusted.

„Bullet and I were speaking once,I was like damn were did ya learn this,dicovery chanel she then said no,learned it in zoology in my boarding school.Guess B was right about this all along.“  
When then the sadness returns to his eyes as he takes a deep unsteady breath.“She did say you look like a rabbit.when we were in the car and you were speaking to this punks.“  
„Yeah kid calls me Bugs,like Bugs bunny,I mean we´re both the bomb,so I´m cool with that though.“„She will make it.“„Yeah,B will.“

„You heard anything jet?“Danette asked them when she saw Kallie is in good hands at Lyric´s, Twitch´s and Poochie´s.“Yeah.Bullet took care of your daughter.Try´d to protect her as best she could.She is like a little pitbull.She´s strong,gonna make it.“

Kallies hysterical crying did not die down.Now Lyric and the other two were speaking to her.Trying to calm her down at least a little.„We gotta get you out of this hospital.“Lyric then speaks up,trying to wipe her own tears away.„No“She then nearly whispers.„Go outta here,get shitfaced drunk.What you need Kallie.“Poochie then tried.„I wanna be with Bullet.“  
„You just gotta say what you wanna do or need man.All you want.“  
„I don´t wanna say goodbye to the one girl I love.I don´t wanna hear that Bullet died.“

Long time runs by until Kallie breaks the heavy silence as she speaks up through tears who still stream down her face,as she plays nervously with her hair looking into nowhere„What happened?In those woods I mean?“She needs to know,since learning how Bullet got hurt,this question is eating her alive.

Linden knows Holder is not emotional in the right state to answer so she is gonna do it.After taking a deep breath,trying to relax and think about how to explain this situation to teenagers who fear for their friends life she then speaks up.„Bullet learned about who he is from a girl who escaped him and tried to conact us.He then drugged her and brought her to the woods,she fought him and escaped.Then you found her and he not long after found all of you.Bullet shot him two times.Now he is dead...“

She then stops when she sees a doctor walking towards Holder and her.She looks exhausted as she speaks up,or tries to just to get interrupted by Holder.„She gonna be ok or you wanna tell us she is dead?!“„Holder!“Linden slightly screams up.

„I understand the emotional situatuion.She is not dead,no.She is in intensive care unit now.She is not out of the woods though.We will need to see how she heals up this night.When she survives it,it´s at least a good sign.She is fighting,though it´s gonna be a long night.Her heart gave out right before surgery.It took a while until we got her back and stable enough for it.We will espacially look at her heartrate for the night to make sure it won´t stop again.This could happen when someone suffers a hypovolumic shock caused by bloodloss..If this night is gonna end good,it´s a great sign,it´s uncertain though.She has two head wounds,no concussion.She is literally covered in bruises,and cuts,though not each of them required stiches.Right wrist broken.We splinted it because the wounds under it need to heal and get treatment she is gotta need to be careful with it.  
Her knuckles are bruised stiff,needed stiches too,she fought back.Four rips are broken.Though two were healing before the fight meaning they were broken not long ago.Right knee got a contusion too.She got two stab wounds;One in her right shoulder,not deep enough though to hurt the muscle though.One near her lung.She got great luck it missed the lung for about two inches.No internal bleeding.She´s still weak and she will need to not exhaust herself at all.She has hypotermia from the heavy storm and the long time in the woods.Right now she gets blood to treat the shock,antibiotics to make sure the wounds won´t get an infection,thought the risk of it is higher then normal.She gets medications to increase the contraction of the heart,and heavy painkillers.she will be not all coherrent for a while,normally others who get treated with those heavy painkillers will sleep a lot too.She will behave kinda drugged,its normal,from the morphine.“  
„When can we see her?“Lyric then asks,you hear the hope in her voice.

„Only family is right now allowed to see her,for longer.I gotta call them in the near future.You can see her shortly in a few hours when everything goes as it should.“Holder tries to speak up and fight her,Kallie though,is speaking up first.

„No.You don´t gotta call them.It´s not necessary.She is living on the street,why do you think? Because her beautiful fucking family loves her so much?No.We´re right here.We´re the ones that care about her,we go through each shit with each other,we fucking love her.We´re her fucking family.“The doctor looks at the desperate girl who got tears stream down her face,as she then takes a deep breath, considering her next decicion.“Ok.You will be able see her in the next 45 minutes probably.She still needs sleep off anestesia.A nurse will come and get you.Room 249.Though in a meantime i need to know if she got any illness,medication or addiction we need to know,because the girl was on heroin as she came here and normally i know you don´t speak about it,but when it comes to the health of your friend,you gotta be honest with us or the treatment could go wrong. “When they all out of a reflex look at Kallie.“Fuckers.“Is all Kallie thinks.Though not says it.She is not necessarily the only one who should know this stuff.„No.She´s not ill.Normally don´t takes medications and normally she don´t takes drugs either.She was in a emotional situation that´s why she took the heroin.“As she then nods;“Great.I´ll have a nurse get you later.“As she then leaves.

Not a long time later,Holder doesn´t want to wait longer.His thoughts are making him crazy.„I gotta go for a smoke.“He then says to Linden who just nods,her head somewhere else as she reads through the investigation files trying to prove Trisha Sewards death as not relating to her husband.As he then sneaks into the intensive care unit.Looking around like a hunted animal,fearing to get caught,as he searches for room 249.When he then opens the door a little,sneaking in.

Holder is the worst emotional wreck with all the guilt.Not long ago he saw his first dead girl. Rosie,dead in the trunk.A girl which didn´t died because of drug addiction.Who not literrally did it herself,Rosie was the first dying trying to fight and to escape just like Bullet did.Though its worse with Bullet.He knows the girl he was speaking to her.They learned from each other,grew on each other and fought.He saw behind Bullet´ s strong built wall to cover up all emotions;The fear of Goldie,or when she said she fears that every memory she has from Kallie,would be all she would ever get.How she will be dead,or how relaxed she was with Lyric that night.How in love.Then tears when she saw Kalllies video and all this fighting her emotions or the situation at all.A fifteen? year old girl against a serial killer.Geat.Yeah B´s strong,a Lionheart,though this is to heavy.Did she cry or scream?Did she wanna die to stop the pain?Or did she know someone would try to find her?Did she thought she would die?Did she try to think about something beautiful,how she would see Kallie in death to stop the fear of dying.He won´t get to image of Bullet out of his head,on the floor in the woods,smeared in blood,colorful bruised,in torn clothing as tears streamed down her pale face.It nearly looked like a colorful galaxy on her flesh if the reason wouldn´t be so horrorfying and depressing.She is sleeping peacefully, though she looks dead.The one street girl he gives a shit about.Nearly giving him a heart attak as she speaks up weakly;„Bugs?“You hear how drugged up she is.He then would love to scream in joy as he sees Bullet awake.„Yeah?“He then steps a little closer.„Don´t exhaust yourself.Your outta those woods,you´re gonna be peachy in no time. Sleep.You gotta get some rest.“

When he then sneaks out of the intensive care unit Linden speaks up a little smile on her face,not looking up from the investigation files.„How is she?“Knowing Holder good enough over all those years.„She´s gonna be okay.Girl is all doped up on the good stuff.“He then says smiling to himself as he leans reliefed against a wall.He knows Bullet is not out of the woods,though he sees it as a great sign that she was concouss and speaking.

Bullet is leaning against the nearest wall in a grafitti covered alley near a dumbster seeing Lyric and Twitch walking towards a house.„C´mon Lyric,Baby you´re gonna love this.“He then says while  
Lyric has tears in her eyes walking a little behind.„Lyric,Beautiful,please.Bullet´s dead.You gotts move on.You will love it.“All color escapes Bullets face,when she hears those words as they then dissapeare in the house.She wanna now whats going on,running after them.Now they all stand in a nearly empty apartment.“It´s not much.It´s just,a place to start our life,you know?“He then says to his nearly hypnotized girlfriend while playing nervously with his necklace.“It´s ours.“he then says smiling while putting his olive green bag down.„O-ours“She nearly screams in exitement.  
„I love it!Oh,my god!“She screams while looking through the little apartment.“It´s beautiful!“  
„Great huh?You love it?“„What about L.A?“„Dumb idea.Being with you is all I want and all I will need.“She runs up to him and kisses him.No one is gonna hurt Lyric anymore she then smiles to herself.At least out of all this shit she got this.Then evetything dissapeares around her until she stands on a graveyard.Lyric got tears stream down her face while Twitch is holding his girlfriend.She closes her eyes,a tears streaming down her own face as she tries to relax,fearing she is going crazy right now.She takes a deep more unsteady breath as she then steps infront of the stone to read who this grave belongs to.Why Lyric would be crying like this or why even Twitch stream tears down his face.She could swear she feels her own heart stop beating when the stone reads;Rachel Olmstead.1998 october 28 – 2014 march 1.She is dead.Out of nothing Kallie then appears right behind the gravestone.„You think it´s necessary to be strong,to be loved.You´re tearing yourself apart.You gotta need to let Lyric and this life go.It´s easyer B.No fear.No fighting.You don´t wanna do this anymore.You would love to escape it.You´re dead B.“Then she could swear she hears a second voice.lyric for expample speaking.she hears other voices louder each minute.

Bullet tries to pry her eyes open,stirring,eyelids too heavy,she is to exhausted right now so she tried to take a deep breath,exhaling unsteady.All the hurting injurys scream at her.She don´t needs to ask,what happened.As if she would ever forget it.Her head rolls sideways on the pillow as she draws a slow sluggish breath,mumbleing unintelligibly,“Where am I.“though her mouth won´t properly form words,the voices pause, hesitating.Her head is in a haze and each thing hurts.she could swear she hears voices,great now she goes crazy too,Bullet thinks when she thinks she knows something is wrong.She doesn´t hear the heavy rain,leaves rustling or other noises who normally are to hear in the woods.She knows she will clearly be in a hospital.Or was it a dream from the drugs?

"Ugh."Bullet desperatly tries to escape instinctively,fear spreading in her head like a disease.Then though she knows certainly now,something is wrong.Because she could swear she lies in a bed,making the situation even weirder.When she opens her eyes a little,not seeing a lot through the lights,when she was conciouss the last time it was night.“How long was I out?!“She is thinking to herself,dissorientated,doesn´t know whats going on.When she tries to push herself up a little,a clear strong pain shoots through her colorful bruised body,and espacially a sharp pain in her wrist when she screams up a little.Exhausted collapsing back,breathing heavily.Tears in her eyes she is closing them again,when she hears a voice speaking up in a loving tone.

“No.Relax,B.You will hurt yourself.“This voice sounds beautiful to Bullet,just like Kallie.She loves it,loves listening to Kallies little philosophical rants.Loved.Kallie is dead.She is thinking to herself a tear streaming down her face at this thought.

Then she opens her eyes,trying now just to escape of the thought of Kallies dead body lying somewhere in the woods near all those other dead girls.Now more used to the light,she nearly screams,though she tries it too late and a little squeal escaped her lips.It´s no beautiful dream, because of all those drugs,no.it´s Kallie.When tears now stream down her face and she nearly shoots foreward,hugging her,desperately clutching her like a lifeline,like she could dissapear each minute again.Trying to ignore the heavy pain,drug haze,the exhaustion,because it´s to beautiful to see her again,that Kallie is not dead.

"I thought you´re dead."She then nearly whispers loud enough for Kallie to hear.This words nearly tearing her apart.„Its great to see you too B.“„You hurt?“She then asks Kallie.“God,Bullet.No.I can take care of myself.You´re the one who nearly died.Try to relax.“She tried to help ease her down,as she then learns that they´re not alone in the hospital room.“Sorry for freakin out Kal,I thought you were dead.“Bullet the replies trying to sound ironically.

When Holder now speaks up,trying to ease the situation.“You look like shit B.“He tried with a concerned look in his eyes.Though reliefed when he sees Bullet smile at least a little.“Shit.yeah,i gotta break it to you man.Cuz you don´t look beautiful either Bugs.“„I thought I ain´t gonna hear that again.“

When she sees Lyric and Twitch near the door though Bullets behaviour changes.Lyric then nearly tackles her in a hug,trying not to hurt her further.Bullet grits her theeth to stop herself from screaming out.She hears Lyric´s soft cries.„Lyric,hey,I´m fine,still breathing and all.It´s gonna be okay.C´mon I´m alright.this piece of shit ain´t killing me.you wont get rid of me this easily.“She speaks trying to distract from the pain as Kallie interrupts;„Lyric.Still critical.Remember?“As she then let´s go of Bullet trying to wipe her tears on her sleeve.“Yeah.Sorry“  
„Don´t be sorry.I´m peachy“  
„Would you just accept help from someone for the love of god.“  
“Im peachy.“She tries to speak up without sounding hurt,as she sees Lyrics concerned look.Then she tries to push herslef up a little again."You´re not dead and it´s the most beautiful thing that happened to me B,but your not peachy.don´t do this.you would love to prove yourself,then you will hurt yourself,but you nearly died.so i gotta ask;what the hell is wrong with you,you stupid crazy bitch what are you doing.B what on earth were you thinking.“She then smiles,trying to not just sound histerical.

“You were gone.Those girls died.I tried to find you...“  
“I´m sorry you´re in this situation because of me.“  
„No it´s okay,now I know youre safe and he-is he dead?“She couldnt breathe at this thought.Holder speaking up again,getting up from his horrible hospital chair sitting on the end of the bed.  
„He is dead.Yeah.You would have killed you and lot of other girls.you fought him,you won.easy as it is.the situation will be a bit much yeah I know.though I gotta know who you killed,a team will search the woods,we need to know who he is.““Lieutenant Skinner.“He nearly chockes on his coffee.Lieutenant Skinner killed all those girls?

„We will gotta need to infrom the teams.“Linden said as she dissapeares out of the door.Holder leaving not long after for a smoke after he knows for sure she is gonna be okay.Lyric and Twitch go with the words;“I think we should gonna give you two some time,get outta here.“Lyric though just looks guilty into nothing.“Lyric,Baby I think you should get changed man.Youre literrally covered in B´s blood.““Yeah,we will come over later B.Don´t do something dumb.“With those words they then leave.Leaving Bullet now all alone with Kallie.

„Joe wouldn´t let me leave.He was speaking about how he would hurt you if i try.Said you would love to take my role.I don´t wanna have him hurt you.I escaped when he got high.Don´t worry.I´m fine.Cops will got him till now.“She then explained Bullet.Not wanting to lie to her longer.„I wanna escape this shit.“Bullet then says not long later as she lies right next to Kallie,looking out of the window to see the Freeway Park.„When you healed.Bullet I mean it,you ain´t gonna leave earlier.“„It´s great to know you´re okay now Kal.I thought your´re dead,it nearly killed me.Don´t leave.We will deal with all shit,but don´t hook up with those guys anymore.“Tears form in her eyes at the fear she got each night knowing where Kallie is or what she then does.„Yeah.Okay.We try to figure it out.“She says then holding her closer.

When Linden then appeared after her phone call with Reddik.Looking at Holder with a wooried look in her eyes.He smoking his cigarette infront of the hospital trying to relax.This is all over the killer is dead.Bullet gonna be okay.Kallie is not dead and turned up.Theyre all gonna be okay.The killing is over.No street girl ends up dead because of him again.“Holder.“then this tone.he knows when linden speaks like this.no great news.“There is no dead body.“


	5. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna give a quick trigger waring for mentions of rape.

Skinner is meanwhile in his lake house trying to treat his wounds.Great for him, Bullet is not nearly as good at shooting than he is or he would be dead.The night helped his escape too,when the search team arrived he could escape without being seen,because they all focused on the hurt girl.He is swearing and screaming,as he treats his injurys;one hit his left shoulder,the other was just leaving a scratch at his torso.Treating them is easy,he learned this when he once got shot during his work as a Lieutenant,the shot was not life threatening bacak then,so he thought he learns what the doctors and nurses do.

Then not long later he takes out Bullets necklace.Bethany loves jewelry,each time he killed a girl he thought how they would never be nearly like Bethany,so he took it.“She took each good thing in life from me.My dear beautiful Bethany will not speak to me anymore,I lost her now.My wife.Yeah,not all this dramatic,I didn´t love her for years now.For Bethany´s sake I tortured myself everyday with this woman.I hid and pretend,it´s exhausting.I didn´t killed those whores.Those drug infested trashy rats.I saved them from all those beautiful things in life they would never be able to reach.Saved those poor familys from all the dissapointment.Sarah will understand.She knows me.No.She loves me.Sarah loves me.I will need to explain but she will learn and understand.My beautiful Sarah.This girl took nearly everything from me that I love in one night.I lost my job as a Lieutenant and my life,but in the end Bullet will be the dead one.I will take her everything she loves.Then she will die a horrorfying death,i´ll then hear those pained screams,see the fear in her eyes,this desperate look when she now its their death.There is nothing in this world like it.Now there´s no survival for this drug infested rat.

Bullet then wakes up from a nightmare screaming.Scared to be in the woods again,she tries to escape instinctively,shooting up in a sitting position.Tears stream down her face as the heavy sudden pain literally knocks the air out of her lungs.A little scream escaping her lips.After some heavy breaths she leans back,cluting her ribs.“He´s dead.“She speaks to herself.“He´s dead.“Waking up screaming kinda kills the need to sleep,she then thinks.“Stop fearing a dead guy,your not in a horror movie. He´s dead.“

Kallie is leaning against the back of a bench looking at what you see from the freeway park.Bullet is sleeping peacefully,so she thought she goes for a smoke.  
The last fourteen days where the horror and she never was so uncondicionally happy about seeing Bullet or speaking to her.She do loves her,since the night they met.She would love to speak about it with Bullet,tell her she loves her,though she knows it´s the wrong time.She is not dead and it´s the greatest and most important thing right now.When then Kallie hears her phone ringing.

“Hey Mum.“  
„Hey Baby,how you doin?“She hears Danette speak up in a unusual concerned and loving voice.She means it,the whole being a good Mum thing.„Good,I mean it could be better,yeah but at least not like a disaster anymore.“   
„Great to hear.How´s Bullet?You´ll come home in the near future?“  
„She´s gonna be okay.The nurse earlier explained she is stable now.Which is great,but I won´t come home soon.For now she is sleeping peacefully,but I wanna be here.They heard from Joe?“  
„No,they´re searchin,but till now,nothin.“  
„One more great reason to stay here Mum.“  
„Okay,then at least take care of yourself,Kallie,love you.“  
„Love you too.Bye Mum.“She then hangs up and decides she should go back in because it´s beggining to rain..

Meanwhile Holder and Linden smoke near the exit too.“Skinner will be dead.  
Bullet shot him,gunshot wounds aren´t easy to survive when you got no medical treatment.He will have tried to run away,fearing we would find out that he is the killer.He probably thought about Bethany or his wife.Or at least thought he would survive it.The heavy rain got rid of the blood.“Linden speaks more to herself right now than Holder,he just listenes to her „Linden speech“ ,how he loves to call it.

„Yeah?would you love to explain all this to Bullet?Yo,Bullet,we didn´t found him dead in the woods,but heey it´s gonna be okay.He escaped,but will be dead.Great way to speak about things Linden.“  
„I will inform the personal at the hospital to look out in case Skinner is not dead and out for ending it.Then I go to the department.Try to localate his phone again.Speak to the team if they found anything and will look over the maps to find hiding places where he could´ve gone to.We will not speak to each one of them about it until we found him,dead or not.Bullet needs to heal up then we can speak to her.“

Near the hotel where they´re squatting,everyone speaks about one thing;the guy killing street girls.Everyone uses a different name,though they all mean the same guy.The monster that killed at least seventeen other girls.Raina then runs up with another girl;Lyric!Where have you been this long?Each one speaks about how a girl in the woods last night...“Then stops when Lyric bloody shirt is revealed as she turns to them.“Is that blood?!“Raina nearly screams at her.

Internally Lyric would love to scream too.She has no idea how she should answer. Would it be wrong to speak about Bullet´s situation?When the other girl,Lacey,speaks up,seeing the smeared mascara and circles under Lyrics eyes from the exhausting night.

“Where´s Bullet?“No one saw Bullet since yesterday,it would explain it.When Raina interrupts Lacey´s thoughts.“No,Bullet´s the dead girl in the woods!“Speaking in this „I freaking don´t belive this shit.“voice Raina has,makes Lyric wanna jump at the two.“Shut up,not everyone needs to hear this!“Twitch growls then.“She´s not dead!He is.“Leaving the two in shock.Their eyes nearly jumping out of their heads.

“Bullet killed the guy who killed all those girls?!“„Yeah.“Lyric explains.“He´s dead and B`s hurt,just would LOVE to get cleaned up y´know.““So,she´s hurt n´ you leave Bullet alone?“„No.She´s in the hospital.Kallie´s not leavin.Girl made this shit clear to each one tryin to speak her into leavin.So Bullet´s peachy.“  
“She´s one freakin crazy bitch.My ass would have been running.“  
“Shut it Raina.Is she gonna be alright?“  
“Bruised and cut up,some broken bones,two stab wounds.Heart gave out so they´ll wanna look how she´s doin,so it won´t give out again,BUT she´s up n speakin.““Shit man.Let´s get you cleaned up,then you could explain further.“

When the four then are at the hotel three of them in the near bathroom,Twitch sitting on the old matress,to exhausted for conversations,Lacey speaks up again.„Isn´t Kallie gone?Cops were searchin for her.Isn´t she dead?“„No.“ Twitch speaks up from distance,he would love to have the conversation short.“Yeah,don´t explains why you´re not with ya girlfriend but Twitch.Oh,i know and love the look in your eyes.Lyric dramaa.Love this shit.C´mon girl.Spill the tea.“

„We were breakin up,because i love Twitch,she got shot up on drugs.Then all this shit happened.Kallie heard about it and punched me,nearly broke my nose.You beautifully happy now?“„Yeah.They love each other to death.Great that Kal didn´t kill ya.“„Great.“

Twitch meanwhile just looks at the photos,hanging on the broken mirror.Photos of Bullet,Lyric and him,as he gets teary eyed again.Holding the money he tried to get for his dream of L.A,not hearing the conversation at all anymore.He doesn´t like the dream of L.A anymore.He will not leave and this money,could at least get them over the time they need to figure something out to do without having sex for money.

The last night devasteded him.Bullet nearly died.She would be dead now when they wouldn´t have found her.Every day you´ll live on the streets you could end up dead.In this situation Twitch learned on thing;he loves them.Each one of them is nearly like family.Bullet too,yeah they´re fighting a lot but he learned all those fights are dumb and unecessary.He won´t let his family end up dead,rotting on the street.Bullet would love this idea.She has a desire to protect those she loves.No.Every girl in the streets of Seattle.She needs to heal up now,pysically and emotionally.

He then takes those photos down and in the pocket of his leather jacket running out,his toughts and those conversation to much for him right now.Stopping when he reached the street,leaning against a wall and lighting up a cigarette.

Lyric not long time later running after him.“Twitch,Baby wait.Where are you heading to?When it´s the conversation about Bullet,then you know we broke up,right?“ She´s looking at him with this hopefull typical Lyric look in her eyes,when they then hear a voice right behind them speaking up.„Bullet´s fuckin ya too?!Great to know Lyric!Should get swapped for gonorrhea.“When the guy walks by near,Lyric turns around she sees Goldie looking at her,with this disgusting look on his face,what you would love to kick him away.He then dissapeared.

It´s storming heavily again,as Bullet and Kallie are lying together in the hospital bed.Kallie loves this,because she thought she would not being able to speak to Bullet again.She loves seeing Bullet at least healing up.She swears herself she will never take her friend for granted.„B the doctor was speaking about two broken ribs who dont healed you wanna tell me whats it about?“  
„Just a fight,Im peachy.Don´t worry Kallie.“  
„You would love a speech about how I know you´re lying?“  
“I love listening to your philosophical shit,when you speak about shit you love.“  
„Yeah?your storys are beautiful too,more exiting.“  
„Then when I get out of this whole,we create other storys alright?“  
„Would love to,also normally you ain´t lookin this peaceful.“  
“Yeah,relax,it´s not like i would end up dead.“  
“You nearly did,no,tecnically you died.Your heart stopped.“  
„Yeah.Eat me.“  
„You would love this,wouldn´t you?“  
„Yeah,fuck you too Kal.“

Holder is outside of Bullets room,he is trying not to listen to their conversation,but it´s exhaustingly boring in here.He just loved the idea to give Bullet and Kallie alone time with each other after everything that happened.Until he hears Linden speaking up right behind him with a slight chuckle.“Fuck you,how lovely.“Holder turns around and just smirks at her with a light chuckle.„Fuck you means I love you it´s hood girl speak,learn the lagunage Linden.“

Holder is then not ten minutes later home.Linden was speaking about how he should go and get cleaned up.She is not wrong.He gets cleaned up,heading for a cold shower,then changing his clothes which is at least a little bloody.He then collapses exhausted on the couch.Taking a deep breath of relief.It was a long night.He then gets a cold beer and lights up a cigarette trying to relax.Bullet is healing up in the hospital right now,all doped up on the great stuff,Kallie´s not dead.Which is great too and the killer is hopefully dead.Even he could have some beauty sleep now,he then thinks.It don´t takes long until he then drifts of into a peaceful sleep. 

When then Kallie excuses herself for a little,needing to speak to Lyric.Bullet normally would question it,but right now she is to exhausted for this because until now,she didn´t got a lot of sleep.All the hurting injurys are not that heavily hurting right now,though it´s not the most beautiful thing either.

So she doesn´t even thinks about it for long when just Twitch comes into the room.Twitch sitting down and speaking up.“I don´t know how to speak to you about all this shit,just listen because it will sound crazy.Yeah,cause our fighting is dumb,wrong and unecessary and I´m sorry.We gotta find a place to squad for all of us. Together. And for longer.We could end up dead on the streets everyday.You should heal anyways,not on the streets n I have literally no idea where or even how but I needed to speak to you about it,because even when were fighting were kinda family,y´know. You nearly dying on us last night was kinda wild and got me kinda thinkin.I needed to speak to you about it to know watcha thinkin,y´know.“He could swear he sees a little smile on Bullets face,even if it could be because of the sounds of desperatation in his speech,or that he was kinda rambling.„You nearly ended up dead.Shit.I wanna leave,no,would love to leave the streets y´know.Each one of us.All together.It will kinda sound like a dumb idea.“

„No.“She then interrupts him.She knows he loves Lyric and he is not the worst guy on earth.Every one of them has issues so yeah they´re kinda like a disfunctional little family.Bullet loves the idea of escaping the streets for a longer time at least to heal up pysically and emotionally.Until they at least find Joe.Twitch´s idea is great.

“It´s a great idea.“Normally she s´would never say this to Twitch,but if Bullet would need to guess she would love to say it´s the drugs they give her here that help her speak about all the emotional stuff.“Near the woods,there´s a place to squad.Long time till your there and kinda complicated to find cause it´s nearly in the woods,an old kinda factory shit?Nearly no one knows about it,so there´s not a lot of risk getting kicked out.It´s beautiful and I thought bout it until Kal dissapeared.“  
„You know what you´re the greatest!I will take care of it,you just heal up.“

Holder is still sleeping peacefully when he gets woken up by a call.He then jumps up,fear rising.When he then reads the it´s just Caroline he relaxes.The night is over,Bullet´s gonna be fine and Linden´s too.He takes a deep relaxing breath and answers.“Hey Carolin.“He then smiles slithly.„Stephen.Hey.I heard what happened today.“„Yeah?“  
„I just wanna know if you´re okay.“  
„Yeah,it was long night,but I´m okay.“  
„Good to hear.I mean,all those girls,everyday they put themself at life threatening risks,with all those drugs and prostitution.“„Yeah,they love to be on street,cause it´s all their choice right?To be out on those streets.They wanna end up dead,then take all those drugs,every time again because it´s their choice.They love the kick of having sex with old viagroids,love the kick of nearly getting killed by them or getting sexually abused.When she would have died it wouldn´t have mattered at all.Because it´s all another statistic for the files.Girl´s not dead,so just save your speech,Caroline.He is dead now.Because she loved the kick of killing him in desperation y´know.“He then growls out,threatening and sarcastically.Anger rising in him as he tries not to freak out over her behavior.

„Stephen,no.That´s not what I´m trying to say.Don´t get me wrong.“She pleads.„I´m an addict too!A tweaker!“He then screams angry.“Is it my own choice too?!Shooting meth in my veins everyday!You think every day I asked myself“Hey Stephen.What risk you wanna take today,yo crystal meth sounds beautiful.Was it my choice too,putting myself in a „life threatening“ situation every fucking day?!“He then don´t even hears what she is trying to explain,as he then just hangs up and tries not to through his phone against the nearest wall again.He needs to distract himself now or he breaks something.

„Lyric!“Kallie screams as she runs up to the girl who is right now on her way to see Bullet.„Don´t punch me again Kallie I mean it.“She mentally does prepare herself for another hit though.„No.I just wanna speak to you.Im kinda sorry for punching you. Not a lot though,whatever.Listen I need to speak to you about B.“"What´s wrong?“Fear spreads in her head at the thought of Kallies tone.

„B was in a fight,that broke her two ribs.Not long ago,when I was gone probably.Do you know something about a fight,I tried but she reacts kinda weird?“She sounds desperate.The thought of Bullet in a fight is horror for Kallie,but when Bullet don´t even wanna speak about it,it´s concerning.„No.I mean there was this one day where she was kinda weird. She was bruised,didn´t wanted to speak about it,normally when she´s hurt she at least let´s me help her treat those wounds....“„I will look for our girlfriends now.“Twitch then said to Bullet as he leaves for the two girls.Hearing their conversation and speaking up;„Wasn´t this the night where she got shit faced drunk,when we went that night to look at the dead girls.“„Yeah.“  
„Then what could Bullet done the night or so before then?Fighting with Tank?!He will kill B one day.Shit.“Kallie fears remembering the other fights with Tank and his gang.„She tried to find you the night before.Was gone all night.“  
„Yeah,then cops were trying to speak to her the next day,searching everywhere.“  
„Where?“She then interrupts.„Huh?!“  
„Where did Bullet search all night?“Then Twitch runs out.Not speaking a word.  
Leaving Lyric and Kallie confused.“What´s wrong with Twitch?He´s acting kinda strange,even for him.“„Yeah.B kinda saved him a few nights ago from Tank and his guys he tried to get shot up in freeway park.He will be high again.“„Yeah.Should have considered not leaving Bullet?!“Kallie then tries to make her feel guilty.„Each one knows you two.love each other to death.you should consider speakin to B.“Lyric then just says as she then walks past Kallie into Bullet´s room.

Twitch runs through Seattles streets as an emotional wreck.Angry mostly.When it´s true what he fears,he is gonna kill him.Bullet has gone to Goldie to search for Kallie that night.Dissapeared the day after and turned up bruised,with liquor and acting kinda weird.Two broken rips.When he then looks back he then sees what he didn´t saw earlier.All those little details.The hurting look when she moved wrong or the fear in her eyes,when she was at the street.The one street where nearly every street kid hangs out.She feared Goldie.Then this shitty comment.„Bullet´s fuckin ya too?!Great to know Lyric!Should get swapped for gonorrhea.“When he means not Lyric and him but himself with this shitty comment.Then Goldie is a dead man.

He fears and yeah he could be overprotective right now but fuck this shit.He woulnd´t wish this horror anyone.Yeah he could be wrong,if he is,he will say sorry.Then will crawl in a whole to die of this situations overreacting.But if not he swears hell will break loose.After this shit with his disgusting piece of shit P.O.he will not,not speak up for someone who went through this horror too.

When he then sees Goldie leaning against a wall,smoking a cigarette.He doesn´t give him at least the chance to speak up as he grabs him at his old leather jacket and pushes him violently into the nearest ally.Screaming at him;“What the fuck did you do to Bullet the night she went to your freakin house?!“He growls outthe rest out,sounding like a threat.Goldie looked defeaded,though not for long as he then puts on his cocky grin.“Bullet´s just a little bitch,that needed to break like the rest.She loved this too as I told her.“

“You disgusting piece of shit,I will tear of your...“He screamed as Poochie then turns in the little alley.“Twitch leave him alone man,whatever he did it´s not worth it man.“As Goldie then ran away,probably knowing what Twitch would love to tear him off.Twitch then turning around,loving the idea of punching Poochie from stopping him, from killing Goldie right here.

He don´t knows.Yeah.Though it´s not often that Twitch would go in a fight,when he is not high,so he should know he got reasons for it.“Why the feakin shit would you do this,let me kill this disgusting waste of life!“He screams at him.“No.You´re on parole,when you´ll go to the metal motel you´ll die you huge ass drama queen.“ „He.Hurt.Bullet.You wanker!“

“Yeah,how?!“Poochie then wants to know,fearing Twitch is just on drugs again.„Bullet´s just a little bitch,that needed to break like the rest.She loved this too as i told her.How does this sound for you.Drinking tea idiot!This disgusting pervert hurt her!“He is then looking at Poochies devastaded though kinda confused face.Nearly everyone on the street knows Goldie is not just a pimp and he spend time the„metal motel“as Bullet calls it,for rape,though until now it were rumours.

“Poochie,you will need to stop takin the shit you sell you crazy tweaker!“ When he then realises what he means.“Then what are WE gonna do?Should we speak to B about it?“„You´re mental!She would freak out.She´s not even nearly healed.You don´t know how Bullet would react.When we speak to her then when she´s healed up.Until then shut the fuck up,I will think about what we will do with this guy.She is fucking family!I will take care of this guy,if it´s necessary all alone.But he won´t easily get away with this shit. “„No.I´ll do this shit with ya.You will need to know clearly.Then think about it.Whatever ya fucked up druggie head comes up to do with that wanker,I´ll be in.“So this desicion is easily made;Goldie Willis is a dead man.

Bullet is now sleeping peacefully next to Kallie not for a long time though.When she wakes up again,Holder sits in a chair near reading a book.About butterflies?Bugs bunny and the butterflies she then thought,smiling.

When Holder looks up and sees Bullet not sleeping he speaks up what he would have loved to say since he came in here not long ago,seeing the situation.Bullet and Kallie sleeping next to each other,Kallie clinging on to her like a lifeline, Kallie even wearing a shirt he could swear he saw on Bullet not long ago.“No fucking way,Bullet and her love bunny are ghetto married.“He then chuckles slightly.“Good to see you too Bugs.Got a butterfly tramp stamp to over your skinny ass?“She smiles sleepily at him.„You would love to know do ya?“When Kallie murmus nearly half asleep.„I don´t““Yeah,gonna pass on this one too.“Bullet then chuckles.„I would love to know though,the grafitti who looks like your tattoo,where the girls work.Yours?“  
„Yeah.When it worked beautifully peachy for me,then why not for those girls,y´know.“

Twitch is then walking near the woods,for a long time now.Searching for this beautiful place to squat Bullet was speaking about.He then after what feels like years found it,he knows Bullet is right,it´s beautiful.When you would go on the roofs you easily look over a lot of the woods and a little sea in the distance.No cops wouls kick you out of here,because no one will find them.Twitch then thinks dreamingly as he climsb through a whole in the fence.He then walks through the old building and he loves it.

It´s an old run down abondend factory full of colorful grafittis and huge windows.Lot of them are broken but their high and near the ceiling so he won´t do shit about it.It´s great,lot of space where everyone could have some privacy.There is even some shit here he could use as furniture.He loves it here.Bullet crazily was right.

Bullet,a lionheart,heroine,fighter,no fear.Everyone knows Bullet like this, because she wont consider that others would see her different.Then he saw her in the woods.Tears stream down her face.The fear in her eyes.He doesn´t wanna know what happened in those woods to tear her apart like this.She will have gone through a lot of shit the last fourteen days and he didn´t do shit.No one did.Yeah he thought Bullet should hit rock bottom.Each one turned their back on the one girl trying to save them all,even his ass.He did drugs she screamed at him.It´s just how it works,then though trying to stop him from dumb shit and when this ain´t worked she didn´t juged him.She literrally dragged his ass across town to Lyric,leaving them be.It´s killing him.He learned he shouldn´t let her hit rock bottom ever again.She survived this shit and now she deserves some peace.Each little thing can change everything. Thats life.   
This is gonna be great.


	6. Celebrate survival till you´re dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of rape,violence and panic attacks.Also I´m sorry for mistakes this chapter not beta read.

Twitch´s so exited about his idea that he would love to speak to someone about it.This should be a great suprise for Lyric and Bullet so he decided he´s gonna speak to Kallie soon,he needs the help early anyways.It all needs to be done when Bullet´s out of the hospital, after this shit sleeping rough wouldn´t be great for Bullet and after all this time they deserve something good.He knows she loves Bullet to death,because she looks at her just like Lyric looks at him,she would probably love to help create them a home,leave the streets.That night they could have ended up dead with some closer to death then others.He puts a cigarette between his lips as he takes out a lighter from his pocket, together with some drugs.He lights up the cigarette as he looks at the drugs.He feels the need to take at least some of it,the last days where so exhausting but he knows it´s wrong.He remembers how Bullet screamed at him as she found him high.What she didn´t screamed at him though meant;He needs stop treating his loved ones like shit and stop taking drugs because it´s killing Lyric and him earlier.And yeah she is right he then thinks as he then takes them and throws them in the nearest river.Instead of thinking long he takes out his phone dialing Kallie´s number.It´s early,she will sleep,but before he thought about ending the call she already had picked up.

„Twitch it´s early.I gotta be up and would LOVE to see Bullet in a few hours,so speak.What´s wrong?“She sounds exhausted and tired but he knows there´s no turning back now.„Hey,uhm.Listen,I kinda need to speak to you.In person.Could we meet up at the woods,near the dead trees?I know you ain´t wanna speak to me right now n´ shit cause you´re with her each minute but it´s for Bullet.“He is trying to control his exitment and not to ramble.„Relax I´ll come.“She then interruprs him.„Great don´t speak to Lyric or Bullet.“Then the line goes dead.Great.“Now just gotta convince her.“He then thinks nervouslylighting up a second cigarette.

Twenty minutes later Kallie comes up,smoking a cigarette and drinking a huge coffee.She also looks exhausted,probably didn´t sleep a lot in the last time,he thinks.„Hey,great that you came. How´s B?“He asks as he leaves for the building,Kallie instantly following him.„She´s sleeping beauty.Painkillers knocked her out great.You never called her B before though.“She responds with a weak smile.„Kinda her name isn´t it?“

„Yeah.God,where are we heading to?!You´re freaking me out since you ran out on Lyric you dissapeared,you using again?!“Kallie runs to try to catch up with him.„No,I´m clean,doesn´t matter man.I learned,we all die.I mean with Bullet nearly ending up dead n´ shit,needs to heal up and can´t sleep rough with those injurys.So I though a place to squat´s great.And we´re kinda disfunctional family so I thought we gotta figure shit out.“He then with easy move tells her to look over to her right and there was the huge building behind a fence and some plants.„It´s perfect,how did you...“She loves this place.„Bullet would´ve loved to show you before you dissapeared.Told me not long ago.I thought ´till she´s released we make this shit a home for us.Taking care of each other and shit.“He then explains nervous about what she would say.„You´re crazy.“She says as she starts searching a way in.“Twitch,then what,you waiting for a written invitation?!“

When the two of them then walk through the halls she looks at all the colorful graffitis and all the stuff lying around,where Kallie sees a lot potential in.„It´s great right?Each one could have at least some private space in here,we easily could use as that shit lying around as furniture,for example the old couch I kinda found in the park.It´s not great but I got at least some money to do some shit with and we won´t need to get all we need legal right?At least we ain´t gonna sleep rough.“„Yeah it´s got potential.They will love it.We can create something out of this here.“

For all of them the next seven days are exhausting.Bullet is spending a lot of time with Holder and Linden when they´re not leading the investigation search for Skinner inoficially because everyone else thinks he crawled in a whole to die.Linden fears different though.The words that the hurt girl who fought and escaped the killer is Bullet spread like a wildfire.A lot of other street kids came to see Bullet.They all thought the killer is dead and she killed him so those who didn´t knew her earlier even heard the stories now.Lyric,Twitch and Kallie are there every minute they can,Lyric understandibly more then the others without explaining what they try to do.In those days they created out of that old abondend building a home and they couldn´t wait to show it to Bullet and Lyric,who they hope will love it.

Then the night before Bullet´s discharge came and Twitch thinks it´s great,though he is fearing his death as he leans right next to the door.Kallie is at her mom´s sleeping after Lyric and Twitch told her to go home for the night.Lyric will come back later she was with Raina and Holder was leaving not long ago.And Twitch?He needs to speak to her about the night she went to Goldie´s because all this is eating him up,all those thoughts not leaving his head.He knows it´s gonna be horror.Yeah could easily just ask her but he doesn´t want to freak her out or give her a reason to run.In not even twentyfour hours she gets released yeah,but only if she doesn´t hurt or exhaust herself before her release.„The night you´re at Goldie´s...“He is not certain how this will go.„No.“She interrupts him.It´s clearly to hear she doesn´t want to speak about it.Though the color literally escapes her face.He takes a unsteady breath trying to relax,knowing it will escalate.“He´s talkin shit y´know.“She then interrupts him again,as her heartbeat fastens,he hears it over the heart monitor.„Leave it."He could swear he sees tears in her eyes.He knows certainly he can´t look her in her eyes when is speaking about it or looking at her at all,because he is hurting her.„Yeah we´re not the greatest friends,but I fear that I know and I would not think ´bout you or treat you different,I swear.A little bitch that needed to break like the rest Bullet.It´s literally what he said.It´s not leavin my head,so i´ve been thinkin.He raped you that night?“Tears stream down her face now even for Twitch to see.„Leave!“She screams at him,as a sudden movement tears at her wounds,shooting heavy pain through her still not healed body.Making another slight scream escape her lips.„Bullet please.“„Yeah!Okay?!You beautifully fuckin happy now?Get the fuck outta here shithead!“He wants to leave,door already open when he looks over his shoulder.„Its not your fault B.He will be dead for this.“

Her head´s full of thoughts.Tears stream down her face and her heartbeat is runng as her breathing get´s heavyer each minute.Twitch knows.He knows because Goldie is talking shit.They won´t see her fearless or though they will know she can´t even protect those girls if she can´t protect herself.She can´t run from the situation anymore.She´s not even healend enough to run this would all be even more embarrassing when she blacks out in a ditch somewhere.They would easiyl find her in this condicion.She hates being weak.Bullet´s getting dizzy,feeling like she would need to throw up and as she looks down at her hands she sees how she is trembling like a leaf.She then takes her jacket leaning on the nearest chair as she searches for drugs,maybe they´ll stop whatever is wrong right now but there are none so she just throws it against the nearest wall as the door opens to reveal Linden.Holder was leaving so she instead took his place and wanted to look what´s wrong since she heard screaming and Twitch ran out.She wasn´t expecting the situation like this though.„Bullet?"She then tries but the girl doesn´t even react.Linden sits down next to her and speaks up a little louder this time,lying her hand on the girl´s shoulder.„Bullet!“When she then looks up at Linden,she feels like her breathing is unbearable.„Just try to take a deep breath,it´s gonna be okay.Just focus on me,alright.“She tries to take a deep breath but it feels like her heart would explode.„Tell me where do you and Kallie loved to go?“Linden then asks hoping she would just get distracted enough to regular her breathing because this is even worse with her broken ribs.She takes a unsteady deep breath.„Uhm,the bridge...Near the water.“Linden needs to smile,she is speaking to her that´s a great start.„Yeah,Why´s that?“Bullet slightly smiles as her breathing evens out a little.„Loves to look at the water...was there as kid.“„With her shitty mother?“Linden wonders.„Yeah...Teached her hide n seek.Kal never got it.“How good does that girl know her?Linden then thinks as she smiles at Bullet.„Great,just take deep breaths.Try to focus on your breathing.“

Twitch is furious as he runs out the entrance and into Lyric.„Twitch,Baby.“She tries to speak to him just to get interrupted.„No.Lyric,I gotta go need to do shit n I´ll explain later.“He runs past his girlfriend only get followed by her instead.„No!I love you and if you´re in a shitty situation or using again you can speak to me!Where you heading to?!“She sounds pleading.„Lyric,please,I´m not on drugs.It´s Bullet alright.Goldie hurt her the night she searched for Kallie.I´ll gotta go make sure he ain´t hurt anyone ever again!“She gritts out as he turns to his desperate girlfriend.„Twitch,no.You´re nearly off probation,you dream about L.A not prison because Bullet got into a fight,since when would you fight B´s fights?“Confiusion written over her face.„Because it wasn´t a fight Lyric.He freakin raped her.“He nearly whispers angrily,not wanting anyone to hear.Lyric looks as if someone would have punched her.„What?“She whispered as she tears up.„Lyric she´ll need time right now.You know she´s not loving it to cry infront of others.“Or show other emotions he then thinks.„I love her,Baby she is my best friend!She´s cryin.I´m not gonna leave her all alone.“„Relax,she´s not.“He then moves his head and motions to the window of Bullet´s room where Linden goes near the window to her bed.„Lyric,Beautiful.I´ll need your help with something.“ 

So not long later Lyric then sits in Goldie´s apartment on a old couch in the living room,if you could call it that when he came in.„Lyric what are you gonna doin here Sweetheart?“He then stops right infront of the girl with a wicked smirk on his face.„I hope I could talk to you y´know when we saw each other last and I ignored you?I should have spoken to you instead.“She explains quietly.„Yeah why´s that?You broke up with this tweaker?“Goldie chuckles as he lits up a cigarette.„No.“She takes a deep breath as she tears up a little,fearing what will happen.„Yeah I would love to tell you,for a longer time now,that you´re disgusting.Sexually abusing others is horrible and disgusting.Means you´re a rapist piece of shit and you´re gonna pay for hurting B and all the girls no one else knows about.“She tries to look out of door instead at him nervousness building up.„Lyric,girl what the fuck are you mean I ain´t done shit to Bullet.“He´s screaming now anger written all over his face.„I heard about the night she was here searching for Kallie.Instead you....“She gets interrupted by him.„You little..:“He screams as he feels someone taking his gun out of his jeans and he turns around shocked to reveal Twitch and Poochie smiling wickedly at him.Twitch is holding his gun and speaks up;„Great gun you have there man,let me tell you others don´t fear you ´cause of a piece of metal.But now you little bitch are completely defenseless.“Poochie then sighs as he takes the gun and turns the safety off aming it at him.„You know we´re gonna have a great time.Raping girls is not somethin disgusting shit´s like you should get away with man.So let me explain it to ya;Lyric´s sweet,wouldn´t hurt a fly but we ain´t got issues killin ya,choppin you up like meant and dispose your fuckin ass in the nearest river.Till then we´re havin a greeaaat time breakin all your little bones.YOU`RE the little bitch that needs to break like the rest Goldie.“He screamed the rest as Twitch thinks about the last time he was speakin to his P.O. How he felt after it,he had Lyric and drugs.Bullet dealt with it all alone making him furious.Bullet was breaking down earlier gave him all the anger that he needed to be eager enough to do this now.He takes the tire iron out behind his back hitting Goldie over the head with it.

Bullet would have loved to leave earlier but Linden insisted that she would heal and leave when the doctors would let her.She wasn´t fully healed jet but she would be healed up in no time the doctors said.Kallie will make sure that she will heal up and go back to her old self in no time Kallie then thinks while leaving the hospital with Bullet,Holder and Linden.Lyric and Twitch are waiting right infront of the exit and Twitch is smiling like a lunatic.Holder´s driving them near the new squatting place then,it´s a long way and it´s easier.Kallie was speaking to him and Linden not long ago about it in a conversation about where Bullet would go until she is completely peachy.Linden is not sure how the situation would go but Holder loves the idea of Kallie doing this all for Bullet.

„Where are we heading to?!Alice in wonderland,gotta take some LSD following Bugs Bunny in the hole to the queen off hearts?“Bullet speaks up as they walk through the woods.Leaves Holder chuckling.„What a interesting though kinda weird glimpse into your head.“Linden then teased shaking her head.„You love being all doped up huh B?“He turns around to look at her.„Yeah.love you too Bugs.“She teases back as she takes out a joint lighting it up.„What ´d you smoking there?“He asks in a sing song voice knowing exactly what she smokes,he doesn´t care anyways as loong as she´s not on heavy shit.„Herbal spirit tobacco?“She then tries.„It´s green“He laughs.„Shit´s green bugs.“Leaving him tear up laughing now.

When they then go through some dense plants and look at the building as it meanwhile rains heavily and Bullet just smiles slightly watching Twtich excitingly showing Lyric the building.„Hey you two will need a key we´re in the wrong entrance.“He then speaks up giving Lyric a tire iron as they´re infront of boards that nailed a door shut earning a chuckle from Holder while Linden just shakes her head again as Lyric tries to break down the old boards as they just creak.„Great it won´t work.Now how are we all go in there?“Linden asks.Bullet kicks down one of the boards as it falls to the floor.Then with a loud creak all of those boards start to fall down.„Entrance created.“She smiles as she turns to Lyric and Twitch who look at her as if she´s crazy.  
„So my beautiful ladys and wankers,now I gotta show you our new great n incredible island of misfits or home however you wanna call it made by Twitch created for our beautiful fucked up disfunctional misfit family.“

„It´s creative.“Bullet says as she looks at the huge room.Twitch took the old nearly teared apart leather couch from the park,over it hanging the photos he took from the hotel and he put beer crates infront creating a table out of it with old wood on top of each.Near a graffiti wall he took a ladder and putting all graffiti cans on it.There´s also a ton for fire as he explains;„We don´t have electricity but running water,which is great.“When he then motions with his head toward some little rooms on each side of the room,where old rags are used as doors.On the inside are matresses,pillows,plankets and beer creates next to each side also a ladder with skateboards lying through the steps,making it a creative shelf.

They then seperated as they looked through the building Bullet taking Kallie´s hand and pulling her away from the group motioning to just follow her.„You ain´t saw the greatest Kal.“  
„Yeah?“She smiles at how dearly she missed this.„Hell yeah!“ It´s like a maze in there but not long time later they´re standing on the roof looking at the woods,a little part of Seattle but essentially the water that Kallie loves.„B this is incredible!I love it,it´s perfect.!You seem kinda hypnotized,you love the view?“She then asks tunring to her friend.„Yeah.Beautiful.“You´re beautiful is what Bullet´s thinking right now as she watches Kallie how she looks at the view with this look in her eyes.„B,you don´t looked at the view...“She explains frowning.„Yeah.No.I did.I love you instead the view.“She tried to explain feeling dumb now.„Yeah?What´s with Lyric?“Her frown breaks into a slight smile.She loves the idea she got where this is gonna go.„No,forget Lyric alright.You´re more beautiful. I.Shit.I uhm,my head is fucked.Each shit went wrong and it doesn´t matter what happened,in what shitty situation I ended up in all I could think about was you.Finding you even if it would have meant killing myself.Lyric´s great yeah but she could never come near you.I learned that now.I love you.“She fears she is dreaming.All those years she knew Bullet and saw her looking at Lyric like she is the most beautiful creature on earth changed.Bullet looks at her with just this look in her eyes.So she then does the one thing she would have loved to do for a long time.She kisses Bullet.Not two weeks ago she feared Bullet would be dead.Now she is kissing her and life couldn´t be more great.

„You got ya little love bunny a beautiful view here,got a lot of chicks after you´re skinny ass B.“  
„Told ya you could learn from me.“She then said while just leaning away from Kallie enough to look over her shoulder.„Lyric´s searchin for the two of you.Probably fears you´re off to vegas to marry each other.“He smiles.

They went back to the others as Holder was leading the way where ever the others meanwhile are.Lyric is looking around searching for the two girls as he speaks up;„Relax.I found them.Though I gotta say I´m afraid they ain´t friends anymore.“He then chuckled to himself about his own joke.„This is literally the worst way to tell others we´re daiting.“Bullet screamed at him from behind earning a weird look from Linden.„Fuck yeah.Freakin finally took you two long enough.“Twitch screams thrilled.„Great!Now we can celebrate the greatness of B´s survival.“They celebrate with drinking beer,smoking weed,exept Linden and talking nearly all night.Fearing Bullet would exhaust or hurt herself otherwise.

Lyric looks at Bullet who´s leaning against Kallie both peacefully sleeping as smiles.The last days were exhausting and horrifying,it´s like the weight of the world got liftet from her shoulders until Twitch told her about the night Bullet went to Goldie´s.She then remembers the situation at the overpass,Bullet as if she tries drinking herself to death.All those bruises.When she looked in her eyes it looked like she cried for years.She is constantly on edge since they nearly killed him and left him for dead.„Baby,do you think Goldie´s dead?“She nearly whisperes.When Holder comes back from a phone call from the police department,Linden was leaving not long ago.„We should speak to him.Bullet trusts him in life and death situations.It´s gonna mean something.“He scoffs.„Yeah,Lyric,Babe what you´re gonna tell him,yo we were nearly beating Goldie to death,because he raped B,could´ve easily killed him,you should look if he is rotting now?!“Lyric looked at him.„No!We exlain he hurt her instead.If necessary we tell him yeah,Baby he won´t lock us up,he will lock Goldie up instead he did worse then we.When B trusts him even if he´s a cop,we should too.“He rolls his eyes at his girlfiriends emotional speech.“Yeah okay.“

„We need to speak to you.“She then tells him looking at Bullet still sleeping peacefully over her shoulder.„Yeah?“He then lights up a smoke.„We fear that we killed Goldie.The night Bullet was there he hurted her.Fuck!How do I explain this,he uhm,I´m just gonna say it;He raped her,I found out and tried to speak to her she screamed at me to leave.So-so I got to his house last night and in the end we´re leaving him for dead.And I fear he is but I ain´t speakin to you because I feel guilty,no.I wanna have you throw his ass in the hole where he belongs.“Holder´s heart is beating loudly in his chest,eyes nearly dropping out of his head and all those thoughts run through his head.He swears to himself,he should have known earlier.The fear in her eyes as she was speaking to him at the overpass,how she knew about the knife,the situation after they released Goldie in front of his house.„I´m a rat now and everybody´s gonna know it.“What she meant was Goldie´s gonna know it.Threatening to break his arm if he´s gonna touch her again.Shit.He even asked her if Goldie had hurt her,instead she shrugged it off.She got there the earlier night,he raped her and he released Goldie.Fuck.This guy should hope he´s dead before Holder finds him.„I will take care of it.If he´s dead or not I have no idea it´s you.Take care of B,you hear me.“He nearly runs out then not even waiting for a response of the two teenagers.

The night nearly came to an end when a hooded man goes up to Tank and his guys in the skatepark which is exept them nearly empty.Tank histerically laughs as he sees the man goin up to him;„Yo old man,wanna get the hell outta dodge here,suit lovin guy like you ain´t got any damn buisness in my fuckin park.“He screams at him trying to sound threatening.„Yeah,you´re wrong.You my dear gentlemans I hear, are easy to buy and have a hate for a certain drug infested whore who´s acting all though.“He then shows Tank a photo on his phone looking like a shot from the distance.He sees Bullet right infront of the hospital.„Why´s she your freakin problem old man?!She steal from ya?Pedophile ass fall in love with the whore or she your daughter?Daddy wanna have his lil princess back?!I ain´t got no time for yo shit!“He then takes a sip of his beer looking at the man as if he searches for trouble,though the other man stays relaxed.„I will give each one of you a great amount of money,anything you dream of when you do exactly as I tell you.I wanna have you guys having a great time with her then bring her to my lake house,the only exaption is you ain´t killing her.This is will be my job.“He tries to explain.„Great time?!“He histerically laughs again,not long until he is interrupted.„Yeah,beath the shit out of her,drug her,have your fun with her,get creative!I literally couldn´t care less.Before we just gotta scare that bitch a little.She escaped her death.Tried to kill me.This disgusting trash will need to suffer to learn.“He then growls out,the disgust and anger to hear in his voice.„Yo,you´re the guy killin sluts like jack the ripper huh?“He nearly whispers now more serious then earlier.„Yeah.“He then hands him two hundred dollars.„This is just for the conversation and there is a ton more where this comes from.So you in?“He smiles.„Fuck yeah“He nearly screams exciting.„Good.She is sleeping at a abondend building in the woods right now.I want you to place this right next to her.Film it with this,her sleeping somehting,anything to freak her out literally as I said get creative.“He hands him a phone and a box.„Just?!The fuck´s wrong with you?We could have a great time with that whore right this minute!“He interrupts.„No dear Gentleman we´re just gonna get started.“Tank then turns around to his group of friends,sending him a look over his shoulder.„Great,guys a let´s terrorize that bitch!“

As he sneaks in the building how the guy from the skate park told him it´s silent and peaceful until now at least.Tank is nearly running through the halls,heart beating loudly in his chest,thousand questions running through his head.Why would this guy choose them for something so mental, yeah,they get feared but this shit´s heavy.

He literally stands two meters away from her now.The two girls sit sleeping on a couch,Bullet´s head leaning on Kallie´s shoulder and she looks dead,with those colorful bruises and the cuts that will deeply scar.Yeah,he heard the storys,though he thought not even Bullet is suicidal enough to fight a serial killer.He tears himself out of his thoughts placing the things how he was told,turning around he then saw a graffiti can,he took it and wrote a sentence on the nearest wall for Bullet.With one last look over his shoulder he then dissapeared into the night.

„celebrate your survival till you´re dead!“


	7. Am I beautiful as I tear myself to pieces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m so sorry for the long time without updates.I had some struggles with everything going on in the world right now and mental health struggles it´s not easy but I´ll try.:)
> 
> trigger warnings for;panic attacks,violence,  
> throwing up,self harm and mentions of rape.
> 
> Also not beta read so I´m really sorry for mistakes.

Whatever drugs the doctors gave her,they´re wearing her out.A long night of sleep and she still feels exhausted.At least it´s what Bullet´s thinking in the early morning as she opens her eyes.She smiles at the thought of last night and the sight of Kallie sleeping peacefully next to her. She searches for her lighter that she lied somewhere next to her last night to light up a cigarette.It takes long to find the lighter so she sits up and looks just to take what she finds instead and looks at it.It´s a doll looking like a hooker.There´s a cut where the heart´s supposed to be and it looks like a folded photo is inside.She unfolds it and tries not to scream.It´s a photo of one of the dead girls together with one of her rings.Written on the photo;HUNTING SEASON.She searches for more inside the doll taking out a little bag of drugs.

When she hears Kallie stirring next to her she puts the ring,photo and drugs inside her jacket and the doll in the backpack."Hey,why´re you up?"She hears Kallie´s tired voice."Gotta head out.Cops wanna hear my statement.I´ll be back soon don´t worry." That´s when Bullet discovers the grafitti from last night and she wants to vomit as she starts to freak out.But she can´t tell Kallie she would loose it.She finds the lighter and light up her cigarette trying to look everywhere else."Shouldn´t I at least come with you?"´God no´ Bullet thinks."Nah I got this Kal.Go back to sleep you sound exhausted."With those words she´s leaving.

"It´s too early."Linden thinks as she walks into the department.Holder wrote her a SMS last night she should come over it´s urgent.She saw it as she woke up and tried to reach him only to get no answer."Where´s Holder?!"She asks Reddik,trying not to let her worry slip through.Since Holder dissapeared last time in the woods at the investigation of Rosie Larsen she has the tendency to freak out whenever he won´t answer his phone. "Interrogating this pimp again.Brought him in early in the morning.Man I heard he was furious.Behaving hormonal like a teenage girl."She rolls her eyes at him and leaves for the interrogation rooms.She deals with his idiotic behavior later.

She stops infront of the investigation room listening to the conversation.It would look unprofessional to just run in.Goldie looks like death,bruised,bloody and exhausted.And Holder?He looks like he´s trying not to jump over the table and beat him to death."Yo,I told you all this shit ain´t nothin but a missunderstanding."Holder let´s out a growl."Yeah.Witnesses saw the girl go into your apartment that night.When she is seen again she is behaving different and is injured.Bruised all over.I know each word written in your files so I know you´re outta pen where your ass was stuck cause of this shit."He throws the file infront of Goldie."Explain this missunderstanding.Try.I heard all about you."What on earth would make Holder so angry?She thought.Goldie hesitates trying to avoid his eyes.

"Yeah she went to my aparment alright?!And yeah we had sex.Not illegal to have sex.Bullet´s nineteen."Now it all makes sense to Linden as she comes to the same horrible conclusion as Holder."Yeah.No.Try again.I ain´t beliving shit you say man.You wanna tell me she´s you´re girlfriend?"Holder looks like he´s about to explode so she´s gonna do something about it.  
She goes inside and stands next to Holder and crosses her arms over her chest."Explain her injury´s then."She looks at him with a critical look all to Holder´s suprise."Girl´s kinky." "Yeah?! Kinky enough that you hit your head hard enough to go deaf?So you didn´t heard her no because you went temporary deaf or what else is wrong with you?!"This is leaving Goldie speechless."When a girl says no or stop it it means no.When she cries or fight you off it´s a clear no.Then it´s because she isn´t having a great time.So it means you keep it in your pants!Got that Pea Brain?So explain to me;Did she say no?Tried to fight you off?Her behavior wasn´t screaming ´I had a great time!´"Goldie leans back in his seat rolling his eyes with made Holder furious."Speak you son of a bitch!" He screams as he hits his fist on the table.Linden thought for a minute about what she could do now.He won´t speak but won´t get away easily.She understands why Holder is angry,she´s tooafter all this shit that happened to Bullet locking him in is the least they could do.

Bullet was exhausted when she reached the department.Everything hurts again and she starts to get annoyed by it.In the police department it´s like hell broke loose.Police officers running investigations everywhere and everyone speaks about Skinner.But she needed to speak to Holder,she wanted to search him as the door behind her opens and the others run in."The fuck are you doin here?Are you fuckin stalkin me now?"But before any of them could answer they heard screaming and another door opened.Holder and Linden are coming out of the investigation room with a man in cuffs,with a hood on,pulled down nearly covering his face.He´s badly bruised,bloody and pale as he screams and now Bullet knows for sure it´s Goldie.She feels like her heart beats out of her chest.He turs around and sees Bullet and she would love to run,though she knows her legs is not healed enough to even try.He screams up trying to tear himself away from Holder´s grip even in handcuffs.

“You!This shit´s all your fault you little bitch!I should´ve killed you that night,you fucking whore!“He managed to rip out of his grip,charging at Bullet as she feels as if it´s slow motion.Holder and Linden grip him scream at him,trying to pull him back though she doesn´t understand a word over her own heartbeat.Holder got him before he reached her and punches him in the face."You´re goin the wrong way buddy!To let your pervy ass rot in the pen it´s that way you son of a bitch!"He then told another officer to get Goldie out of his sight.„What happened to fat donut loving cops Bugs now your gonna act all rocky.“She said after she recovered from the shock."Anyway´s I gotta talk to you."

"What´s wrong?"He asks as he leads them into a different room.Bullet takes a deep breath as she pulls out the photo and the ring together with the doll."When I woke up it was right next to me.Then was there this graffiti.No idea if it was there earlier,I think I go crazy."The vibration of her phone interrupts her.Instinctivly she looks at it and tears well up in her eyes.She looks at it for what feels like years until Holder grabs her phone and looks at it.It´s a video of a girl that´s getting killed."The girl who the ring belongs to."Linden mutters under her breath,more to herself.

"He´s not dead.Isn´t he?"Bullet nearly whispers as she can´t even look at them."We didn´t found a dead body jet.I regulary sended teams to look the investigation is on,so we will find him."  
"Yeah.Sorry that I won´t belive that typical cop shit.He escaped after I fuckin shot him and now others gonna die.This girl is dead.You won´t find shit ´cause he´ll know how you´ll investigate ´cause he was your freakin boss!"When she again get´s interrupted by the door slamming open and a furious women running in newspaper in hand and a teenage girl running after her trying to catch up."My husband is a cheating pig but no killer!"She yells as she throws the newspaper infront of Linden on the table.The title reads;Pied Piper dead!Seattle´s final girl shoots Lieutannant.

Holder looks angry at the woman and before he could argue,she continues."It´s easy for this girl to say that stuff about my husband."Linden´s and Holder´s gaze wanders to Bullet,Bethany´s following them."This girl could say anything to save her own skin for illegal prostitution or drugs..."This time it´s Mrs.Skinner that get´s interrupted by Holder."Relax lady,wha´ts wrong with you?!Your husband pulled some sick shit!Slicing teenage girls up like fish,hunting them throught the woods at night!Get yo head outta your scrawny ass!Girl should´ve shot his balls off!"Bullet decides to just leave.Go for a smoke and get out of there before she jumps that bitch.Bethany looks around and not even her friends noticed her leaving to caught up in the fighting adults.So she goes after Bullet and sneaks the investigation folder from another desk into her coat.

She then finds Bullet sitting infront of the department smoking."I´m sorry...."  
"Why on earth would you be sorry?!"  
"You´re the girl from that night and it was my father who hurt you and all those girls..." "Yeah,maybe.But at least you ain´t chaisin me through the woods with a damn knife girl." "I still didn´t see it and I feel like if I could´ve seen it then..."  
"I get it.You´re all guilty but I don´t give a shit.I mean...No one saw it ´cause he´s good at hiding and shit....Don´t beat yourself up ´bout it.At least I´m not dead and we know now alright?Not your fault."  
"You shouldn´t even speak to me after everything my Mom just screamed."  
"Yeah your mother´s a bitch with her head to far up her ass but you don´t seem all that bad man.I mean you got up and talked to me,takes guts to do so y´know."  
"It takes ´guts´to talk to me y´know."She smiles and that actually makes Bullet laugh.  
That´s when Bethany´s mother comes storming out hissing;"Bethany!We´re leaving!"

Closely to Mrs.Skinner followed Holder."Sorry that we didn´t told you shit.It´s wrong but please B,come back in.We gotta figure out how´s it goin from now...."With that she followed him back into the office.

“No you ain´t stayin in this shit hole.Last night he was right infront of you.Literally.I mean....night,abonded house in the woods,serial killer out on the run.There are like thousand horror movies where the teenagers die like this.  
You´ll be rotting by tomorrow then.Sex,drugs,alkohol,splittin up and the gays ain´t survive in horror movies mostly no way imma risk it in real life.“  
„Holder!Professional?“Linden hissed at him.  
„Relax Linden.I am.“  
„Yeah let´s sleep in a Four Seasons.The fuck man.As if the streets would be safer then that shit we´re squatting at.“  
„Hey let´s just crash at mine alright?He won´t be dumb enough to think ´Yo.  
I gotta go there.´So yeah let´s do this shit.Promblem one solved.  
„Bugs....“  
„I ain´t wanna hear shit B.You´re teenagers alright.Let us handle some of the shit goin on.You´ll be able to do all shit in the world you want just don´t leave our sight ´till we got ´ím.Please.“  
„Fiiineee.“Bullet groaned with an eye roll.  
„Great from now on one rule.When the area you´re chillin at is scarier then you.Leave!“

They all talked for awhile,mostly about the investigation,Skinner and the living situation.  
It didn´t take long to figure it all out.Lyric and Twitch wanted to stay at the hotel they were staying before that.Lyric said it´s easier for her to keep up on the missing girls,though Kallie thinks she and Twitch probably weren´t comfortable with staying with a cop.Linden talked Kallie into staying too.Thought it would be helpful for Bullet and dealing with the whole situation.Linden was leaving with Kallie to get some of her stuff and talk to Danette about the situation,Lyric and Twitch left too and Holder had a conversation with some other cops about the progress of finding Skinner as Bullet hit an idea.She saw Joe Mills car in an alley way when she was going to the station in the moring.She wrote down a note on Holder´s desk and left.He won´t kill her in at the day in the middle of Seattle.

Shortly though Linden returned with Kallie to the station questioning Bullet´s whereabouts.  
She found the note before Holder came back to his desk storming into the other office handing him the note."Seriously?She was leaving and you didn´t even had the slightest idea?"He tried to explain when Kallie got a text message from Bullet.´I´m at the graffiti place.Got a suprise.Come over!´."Sorry to interrupt.I found her.Technically.She´s fine I´ll go get her."She tells the two as they look at her impressed."Here."She writes something down and hands it to Kallie."In case you take a little longer finding Bullet.Holder´s adress and my number.Call as soon as you found her."With that she´s leaving.

When the graffiti place finally came in sight she nearly screamed.Bullet was there and sitting on the hood of Joe´s car."Hey Kal."She jumps of the hood walking over to her and immediately get´s interrupted by Kallie."Are you mentally deficient?!That´s Joe´s he´ll kill you.Dead this time Bullet.Not an attempt!Dead!"She needs to laugh at that."Yeah?Motherfucker gotta get in line for that bitch.Anyways my impulse control,you,weren´t there and I thought that´s a great idea."  
"To steal his beloved car?"Bullet rolls her eyes at that."No.To destroy his car.Hear me out.He´s a disgusting violent pervy prick.He did horrible things to you and I thought it´ll help you heal when you destroy the only fuckin thing he cares about. So I stole it.He won´t come after us I mean in the middle of the day?Hell no."She hands her a tire iron out of his trunk."B?Please never change."

Holder is meanwhile sitting on his couch as Linden hands him some frozen peas."You did a great job today."She says as she sees his concerned face."Yeah?He could´ve killed the kid last night.  
He was right infront of her.I thought I could protect her and now she runs off and i had no idea."  
"Hey,not you´re fault.She didn´t run away.She sneaked off.And Kallie´s with her.Teenager sneak off sometimes.You know that because you searched all day with me for my kid."  
"There was no serial killer after Jack Linden."  
"Yeah but I got a text from Kallie there on their way and she told me they did something that would help deal with all the drama.It´s crazy out there and a lot is goin on we need to give it a try."  
That´s when Holder kisses her."Then would you give us a try too?When you´re into all this crazy ideas?"She smiled back at him."Yeah."And with that she kissed him again.„Then wouldn´t you be in danger when you´re in this whole relationship thing with me?“He chuckles.“Nah.I investigate against him and the girl that he wanna kill lives with me now,so y´know I´m dead meat anyways.“She silences him again with a kiss.

Two hours later they´re all sitting in the living room beer´s in hand.As Linden put´s Bullet´s jacket to the side and a little bag falls out.Without hesitation Linden takes it and puts it in her jeans pocket,relieved that no one saw it.  
„Hey why do you have so many cartoons?“Linden asks Holder as she looks at the nearest shelf with a smile.„That´s the creative chaos energy I need for survival of adult hood yo.“

„Those gonna scar heavily y´know?“Kallie says looking at the cuts in her face while her hand is laying on Bullet´s lap.  
„Beauty and the beast it is then.“  
„What´s wrong with you?“Kallie laughs.  
„Yeah y´know the princess who reads a lot?“  
„Lovely B.So I´ll buy the yellow dress and you marry me then?“  
„Fuck yeah.“  
„I would love to be the beast instead B.You´re smarten then me.“  
„Hey what´s goin on?“Holder ask sitting down too.  
„I´ll marry Kallie.“  
„Great for y....no wait WHAT?!“  
„Teenagers are something to get used to you know.“Linden says.  
„It´s like a...Family?“Holder looks at her smiling.  
„Yeah.It´s crazy right?“  
“I kinda like it.“

Time passed fast this evening and soon they all slept not knowing of the hooded figure infront of the building.

Bullet wakes up in the middle of the night terrified.A nightmare.Again.She sits up and takes a deep breath.But before she really knows what´s happening she is running to the bathroom reaching the toilet just in time to throw up.Tears stream down Bullet´s face as she after that stands at the sink.She tried to fight,tried to not show fear but now she is weak and vulnearble.The thought of this whole situation makes her cry worse.She is literally crying her eyes out in the bathroom of a cop in the middle of the night after his boss tried to kill her.She can see what each tear represends.She would love to just take those drugs again but she won´t. Drugs make it easier but also deadly.She saw over the years in the jungle how drugs kill you but she just would do anything to forget to go back to her old self.She knows she is self destructive, normally she tries not to be,he thought of her loved ones and that she could hurt them stops her.Also keeps her from mentally breaking down completely.She wouldn´t dream about hurting Lyric,Kallie or even Holder and Linden,drugs would do this so they´re clearly not a answer.She knows she will need to fight her demons with all she got,even if it´s not all that much.The thoughts scream louder and louder.She then feels distant to the situation and her own thoughts inside her head are like they´re someone elses even if they scream.Scream about how Skinner´s not dead and she will be.All those girl continue dying and she won´t be able to do shit.How she is still physically weak and exhausted. Depending on medication against the pain.Also how they all know about what happened with Goldie.Now she is not just physically weak but also mentally.Her breathing starts to become heavyer.As she looks in the mirror she´s shocked how dead she looks.Colorful brusied and all cut up.The first time she´s seeing herself since that night but she knows certainly they´re gonna scar heavily,those cuts all over her face and neck will tell about what horror happened that night, forever. She looks defeaded.She knows they´re a sign of survival and make exciting story´s but for this she needs to survive all that shit and it feels like she won´t or goes mental.She tries to take a deep breath.She fought a serial killer,survived years on the street so she´s gonna survive this,she thinks to herself.It feels like a lie.She wouldn´t have easily survived alone.She would have gotten killed long ago;in a fight or gone into drug addiction without Kallie and yeah she shot the killer but if Lyric and the others wouldn´t have found her she would have probably dropped dead on the forest floor.

„He´s not dead.Now he´s out there in the jungle somewhere where he couldn´t hurt other girls.He could hurt Lyric or Kallie or Holder and Linden.All because I´m weak and pathetic.“Her breathing meanwhile became unbearable.Short,quick breaths.Each one coming shorter everytime she would inhale and exhale.She fears to go mental,feels lost because she can´t escape this nightmare of a situation.She can´t run from it,can´t fight it,she´s just overwhelmed with the whole situation.She gets dizzy and nearly collapses on the floor,desperately trying to catch her breath.She tried to get at least a hold of the sink to pull herself up.Just her hurting arms hold her up,her legs doing a shitty job right now,though she can see herself in the mirror.Just like after the night at Goldie´s.„You´re just a little bitch that needs to break like the rest.“She hears in her head again as she could swear she feels his hands all over her again and even the pysical pain is back.She doesn´t wanna hear it.All those bruises seem to glow in a neon color,Bullet´s certain she is crazy because those bruises Goldie gave her faded long ago.Then it´s like she´s in that disgusting public bathroom all over again.The fear to be found.The cold against her skin.She sees her necklace lying next to bloody paper towls,though she swears she lost it in the woods that night and as she tries to touch it the necklace dissapeared.  
She then puches the mirror with her fist,screaming as the glass pierces her skin as she breaks it.She pulls her arm back as she screams knocking down a few things on the way.Bullet tries to take a deep breath as heard Kallie get up instantly,running to the room she is in,then Holder and Linden.It´s all still so distant.She knows they heard her,they´ll see she´s crazy would send her into a mental institution or something similar.  
Kallie hears the breaking of glass and a scream violently ripping her out of her dreams.But the scream has her running because it´s Bullet´s.Horror scenarios are running through her head until she then is literally stuck in the doorway to the room where her scream came from.Bullet´s leaning against the wall,tears streaming down her face,she´s violently shaking and holding her hand which is heavily bleeding,all cut up probably from the broken mirror Kallie thinks as she even sees some glass sticking out of her skin.She´s breathing heavily in short and quick breaths.Kallie looks ar her in shock,feeling lost and helpless.“B?“Her voice breaks.

For Kallie it feels like years until Holder and Linden then run in,Linden has her gun in her hands,fearing the worst.Nearly like Kallie they´re stuck in the doorway looking at her in suprise.Linden is the first one reacting after seeing this situation.She is leaving her position right next to Holder,laying her gun on a near shelf and speaks up or at least tries to.„Bullet.“It´s like she doesn´t hear her.Her breathing still unsteady similar like in the hospital,when Linden realises what´s wrong with her.„Bullet.Hey.Try to breathe,c´mon speak to me.“She hears Bullet nearly whispering as she finally looks at her.Though she just understands under her breaking voice;“Goldie“,„heard him“and then what breaks her heart the most;“What´s wrong with me?“She sounds so young and scared.When she hears Linden speaking again,she fights to listen to her„Take a deep breath,try to relax.It´s okay,you´re safe.“She tried to take a deep breath.“Yeah,just like this,breathe.Now listen to me.You´re not in the situation you fear to be.Instead you´re at Holder´s.“When Holder speaks up;„Yeah ain´t wrong.You´re at home B.No one comes around here, not even Jehovas witnessess.He ain´t gonna hurt you.This disgusting piece of shit is rotting in jail.The other tosser will follow him soon.No one´s gonna hurt you.“He takes Bullet´s hand as if she would break and wraps it in a towel,she winces as it touches the wounds and glass sticking out.He takes a look at her hand and tries to stop some of the bleeding,he learns fast that she will need some stiches.As she still tries to control her breating,Holder´s eyes fall on Kallie who is still stuck horrified in the doorway.She turns around and stumbles into the living room.Holder following close.„Kallie?“When he catches up with her she is searching trough her stuff."No.I...I gotta focus alright I gotta find tweezers n´ alcohol,shit to bandage or at least neadle and fuckng threat.Where did I put it?!"Holder now understands what´s wrong with her,so he takes her wrists to stop her and speaks up."Kallie,hey kid look at me."As she does he continues."We all know you´re a great friend but you won´t need to take care of shit right now.""But B needs...""Yeah.Medical attention got it.And that´s what she´ll get because i´ll take her to the E.R. alright?She´s gonna be fine.Will need stiches but that´s it.You don´t need to do this shit alone anymore.Now we´re here for stuff like this.You two?Be fuckin teenager´s alright."

So not ten minutes later Kallie is left sitting on the couch with a cigarette in hand trying to progress what just happened.„Kallie what´s going through your head?“Linden asks as she sit down next to her."It freaked me out y´know?"„She´s gonna be okay,the worst scenario she needs some stiches. It´ll heal.It was a long night and a lot the last two weeks.“"She´s emotional,with no impulse control and reckless,and it scares her to death sometimes,but I love her.Normally I´m not leavin her till I know for sure she´s alright.Instead I was lost,couldn´t do shit." „You love her and you´re there when it get´s ugly.You won´t need to do more.You´re sixteen and it´s normal that you don´t know how to handle a situation like this.But you need to know that she went through years of trauma and that I don´t even know her whole story.It´s a lot and it could happen everytime when something reminds her of her trauma and she is forced to repeat it.But it´s not necessarily gonna happen and instead of drowning in it you can work through traumas.And when somethin like this´ll happen then it´s necessary that she needs to breathe normally so she won´t pass out,distraction worked with her the first time.Let her be emotional and cry.Try to understand her and listen but don´t pressure her into speaking.Learn what triggers her.Tell her she´s not in the situation she thinks and where she really is,that help sometimes.Tell her to take a deep breath and when it won´t work out she should look around she should explain what she can see.Distract her.Also don´t touch her without asking for her permission with her kind of trauma she could easily accidently hurt you or herself.Help her create a routine in the day to take stress away,make normal things together.Show her that there is a beautiful life ahead of her and it´s worth fighting and healing forv or tell her you love her.“"„And what if that repeats itself this scenario?And you´re gone?She could hurt herslef.I don´t want her to hurt herself and what...oh shit what if this would happen and she´s all alone?!“„Then we´ll tell her that she should call you or me or Holder.Though we won´t leave her all alone for a while.Not until Skinner´s behind bars.“  
It´s two hours later and Holder and Bullet sit on the front steps of Holder´s apartement complex and smoke,giving Bullet time to collect herself before going back in."The meds workin meanwhile?" Bullet let´s out a slight chuckle."Yeah.Feels like a damn truck hit me,but pains gone.Now all i feel is dead.I´m tired of all this shit Bugs.Why bother?"She looks in the distance at this."  
„´Cause Kallie´s hypnotized by you,loves you.You´re friends love you to death ´n all those girls need you.You´re supposed to grow up and live your dream,marry your lady.Even if it means killing him instead of the good old arresting shit.You love them,nearly died for them.That just means you would do everything for them.Even if it means fighting a serial killer,death fuck that´s brave.But recovery takes time kid.You wanna keep them save alright I got it,so you keep them at distance to not worry them but in the end you hurt each other and its killing you.They love you.Don´ t keep those who love yoyu at distance.“ „Yeah,then what´s wrong with my fcrazy,fucked up head?Nothing I wanna know from.Normally I take care of ´em and now im the one getting them in life and death situations.I wanna stop that.Go back to normal.Stop hurting everyone.“  
„Will sound like a country song but love hurts.It´ll need time to get back to normal.Until then you have people who love you alright?Try not to push others away.They love you even if you cry or you´re scared.That makes you human. Try to remember that.“  
When they come through the door minutes later she is nearly tackled in a hug by Kallie.  
"I love you B.Now it was a long night let´s get you to bed."


End file.
